Like the Moon
by TheTrueWolfBrother
Summary: My first fic!Motoko fails her second exams for Toudai and end up a three year Ronin.A few months later someone new appears at the doors of Hinata Sou...he introduce himself as Keitaros unknown brother!
1. Default Chapter

Hello There!Wolfie here!I´ve been browsing around for quite some time now,but I haven´t posted this fic here yet......why?....I don´t know......nervousness maybe.....Whatever I´ll get crackin......

Disclaimer:I do not own Love Hina,if I did Motoko would be mine,but sadly.....she isn´t......I do however own the character Brendi........

This is my first fanfiction,I won´t reveal anything much here,but I will say one thing.....

It features another character,I know you probably don´t like that,but please read through the first chapters

and maybe I can change your mind.

Now I have been writing and posting this on a forum for a little while,so I have written about 20.000 words already,but I´ll post it bit by bit for now,if just for keeping you on your toes :P

Since this is my first fic you will probably notice as you read on that my writing style isn´t very good at first,

but I get better and my latest chapters are alot better than these first ones.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Time of history:Late spring after Keitaro and Naru came back from Mol-Mol.

That spring Motoko failed her exams a second time.

After failing Motoko felt distanced from the others, and she hasn´t been the same since.

To the other residents it looked like her obvious attraction to Keitaro lessened,but Motoko felt disgusted with herself and didn´t feel like she was worthy of Urashima,so she stopped pursuing that goal.But even if she has added to the distance once more,Motoko still cares for Urashima, and she curses herself for it.

Now a few months has passed and this is the normal routine of the Hinata-Sou.

This is how it all starts!

A little description of the new char:Brendi Urashima:

One of keitaros father´s flings ended up in a child with a partner of seta´s.

An accident occurs and his mother dies, Brendi was temporarily adopted by Seta who had suspected who the father was.

After showing up at the Urashimas doorstock Keitaros father accept the baby after some argument.

Yet later on the same day he leaves the kid outside an adoption bureau with the nametag "Urashima Brendi".

Now Brendi is 17 and he has found his family again.

Because his mother was of scandinavian origin she named him thereafter.

Brendi is 185 cm tall so he stands out among the japanese, he has neck long brown hair and brown eyes.

He does not have the eyes of a japanese either.

Filled with anger at his unfair treatment Brendi has never actually thought that much of what he would say to his family as he confronted them, but after a loud discussion with his father he was told he had a

brother called Keitaro, that owned an inn.

Brendi looked Keitaro up. And now he stands outside the Hinata Sou prepared to meet his brother.

A day in spring when the sakura flowers are falling gently from the trees, Maehara Shinobu is hanging up the laundry to dry.

She humms a soft tune and goes about it with the expertise of someone who have done the task many times before.

About to go inside she sees someone standing outside the front of the building.

It is a very tall young man with a blue bag wearing a green sweatshirt and black trousers.

Somewhat frightened of this person she, grabs her basket and run down to tell the others.

Standing outside the huge building Urashima Brendi is feeling somewhat intimidated by the whole situation.

If he could convince his brother that he was who he said he was he could probably stay in this massive inn.

If not.......it would be back on the road, stealing whatever food available.

Because with 2000 yen he wouldn´t be able to do much.

Then from the back of the house comes a loud ruccus, like a hundred metallic feet trampling everything in their way.

From the corner of his eye Brendi notices something at great speed.Flinging himself forward

he barely avoids being hit by a rocket.

Turning his head he is confronted by an apparition of utter technology.

A tanned girl with blond hair in a school uniform on top off a massive metal-turtle is charging him while screaming: "NYA-HA-HA-HA."

Every muscle in Brendis body freezes, and hopelessnes creeps up his spine while he is thinking.

Is this how it is supposed to end? Will this be the end of my bastard existence?Will I never experience a woman?´

When it is three feet away the turtle stops and the girl jumps off going.

" Scared ya!"

Still unable to say anything Brendi just mopes. After a second or two of moping

the tanned girl runs inside yelling: Everybody! We got a visitor!"

Now,did you enjoy? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 1: Brother

Disclaimer:

Running down the corridor is Shinobu thinking about why anyone male would come to Hinata-Sou?Could it be that it is a peeping tom?  
"OH!,I have to tell the others about that person!.Sempai!"  
Coming down the stairs she sees Keitaro sitting in the lobby,with a strangely tall,young man.  
"He looks like sempai...."  
"Shinobu-chan,Shinobu-chan?Are,you alright?"  
"Ah?Y-yes,sempai.I´m fine.....Anno.....who is this person?"  
"Oh,yes.This seems to be my brother,Brendi.He might have to stay with us for a while"  
Brendi:Uhh.....Hi.......

Suu comes into the room closely followed by Sarah,Kitsune,Motoko and Naru.  
Naru:Ok,now where is this peeping tom you spoke of Suu???  
Suu:There he is!On the couch!  
Brendi:waves his arms in front of himselfOi,hey.....now I haven´t peeped on anyone!  
Keitaro:Hey,wait.This is my brother.......Urashima Brendi.  
Suu,Sarah,Naru,Kitsune and Motoko:HEEEEEH??  
Brendi:Hmm.....Hi?  
Naru:Oh,hmm......you do resemble Keitaro abit......but how do we know you´re not just a fraud??Come to establish yourself here where you can peep and be lazy all you want,eh?  
Brendi:Well,how about you take a look at these papers or call my father,also Keitaros father,to confirm it,heh?!  
Motoko:Hey,now if you take a tone like that I don´t care if you´re this pervs brother!  
Brendi:Oh,so I am supposed to be protected by his being my brother?!Well if that is all that is preventing you from striking then go ahead,because I will not use that for an excuse preventing you to say and do whatever you feel to my face!  
Motoko:You asked for it

And with a smile on her face.

SECRET ARTS:Zan...  
Keitaro:Hey,no wait Motok......  
Kuusen!  
Brendi smiles back

To everybodys astonishment,Brendi easily sidesteps the blow,which hits Keitaro instead sending him flying down the hall.  
"Huuuh?"

Brendi:Nice strike,think that may be one of the best I´ve seen.Not good enough though.  
Motoko:Well,how about this then?!  
Haruka:Hey,stop that now Motoko.I don´t think you can afford to pay the damages can you?  
Motoko:Haruka-sempai......I am sorry.turns and leaves  
Keitaro:Ugh.....now,let me explain why Brendi is here.

A little while later.......

Haruka:So it was Keitaros father that nocked her up,eh?  
Brendi:Please do not speak of my mother like that.  
Keitaro:Hey,cool down......Now everybody,could you guys go along with him staying here a little while on probation?

Long silence

Kitsune:Ok,but only as long as he doesn´t try anything funny like you do all the time.  
Naru and the others nods.  
Brendi:And what would that be?  
Kitsune:Oh,you know.Peeping,ripping of our clothes,fall into the hotsprings while we use them,flash us your private parts and then peep some more.  
Brendi:Oh?......looks sideways at Keitaro Do you do all that stuff?  
Keitaro:Uhmm..well...yes,but not on purpose!  
Kitsune:smirks Or so you say...hehehe  
Keitaro:Hey,well.....moving on......You can stay in room 202,that is the room beside Shinobus  
Naru:Hey!How can you do that?We don´t know anything about him,what if he comes into her room at night?!?  
Brendi:There you guys go accusing again!I wouldn´t do anything like that.  
Naru:Oh,you wouldn´t would you.How old are you?  
Brendi:Huh? I´m 17,why do you ask?  
Naru:Well as a healthy,young man.You say you have no interest of girls?Maybe you´d rather peep on Keitaro here?  
Brendi:Hey,I don´t have a problem with peeping on girls.Hell I might just peep on all of you just to prove it!........  
Naru:Hah! So you do peep don´t you?Well......again we will give you a chance since you are Keitaros brother.

Naru and the rest grins hopefully while Brendi grows redder and redder.Right before the outburst Keitaro covers his mouth and drags him away.

Keitaro:Well,Ill show him around the dorm while you guys prepare dinner,ok?  
runs down the hallway with Brendi steaming

Arriving at the Managers room.Keitaro lets the ruffled Brendi go.

Keitaro:Hehe,you can´t let them get you this mad.  
Brendi:They will acknowledge me for me and not because I am your brother!  
Keitaro:And perhaps they will,with time they might accept you,but for now.......They control wether you leave or stay.  
Brendi:What? I thought you were the manager,it would be your decision if I stay or not wouldn´t it?  
Keitaro:.........welll......lets just say they got alot of influence around here.....And that I wouldn´t like them leaving.  
Brendi:Oh.......Ok,then.I´ll try to control my temper for now......now how can I pay for me staying here?I got 2000 yen,but that is all.......perhaps I could do some work around here?  
Keitaro:Well,if you are going to eat and sleep here you need to at least do something around here.I would recommend you getting yourself a part-time job.I cannot afford more than me staying here without paying,and I can´t pay your rent for you by giving you work either...  
Brendi:So,looks like I´ll have to go job-hunting......And I was hoping for one more thing.....this is kind of embarrasing......I heard you were a Toudai-sei and I kind of haven´t gotten alot of education,so.....I need you to help me with schoolwork......  
Keitaro:Hah,you can join the rest of the train then.  
Brendi:Train?  
Keitaro:Yeah,we got three other Toudai candidates here.  
Brendi;Uhmm.......Toudai is very out of my league......My education skills are very low......

A spark goes of in Keitaros eyes.

Keitaro:YOU CAN DO IT,YOU CAN DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST TRY!LOOK AT ME EVEN I GOT INTO TOUDAI,AND I SUCKED SO MUCH YOU POSSIBLY CAN´T BE ANY WORSE THAN ME!  
Brendi:Uhmm....well.....I only finished Junior High.....barely.......  
Keitaro:Turns to ashT-t-t-thats e-even w-worse t-than m-me.  
Brendi:Heh.....I don´t think I got a chance at Toudai,I only want something to show when I apply for the beef-bowl joint I am qualified for.......I´ll go to my room now.....gets up and walks toward the door  
Keitaro:Hey,wait!You are in an even worse situation then I was when I first arrived here,I won´t let you say things like that!I will make you go to Toudai,because I am sure that beneath that outer self of yours there is a great person.And I will not let you end up like I thought I would!.  
Brendi:You care about me?........Is this a part of your taunting?  
Keitaro:No, it isn´t.....there is something about the spirit of Hinata Hot Springs that help people with their lives.And I will not let you be an exception,particularly when you had an even worse life than me so far,at least I had my parents.But you......you have been alone your entire life.......When you´ve come this far I won´t let you give up and just go work part-time at a job you hate just so you can make the rent for the rest of your life.  
Brendi:T-thank you........leaves......


	3. Chapter 2:Girls and Studiying

Disclaimer: Hey,you know what?....I don´t own these characters.......ok,I own Brendi.....HAHAHha he is MINE!!!....

.....but I like Motoko much more........:(

At midnight Hinata-Sou is only a quiet shadow on the hill, mocking the usual chaos of the day.The only sounds are the occasional muffled snoring while a few crickets caress the sweet mountain winds.

Lying in her bed Shinobu is abit scared,considering the situation.  
"Here I am,lying one my bed,only a thin paper wall between me and a stranger.  
A stranger that looks like sempai,and perhaps is his brother......."

The weight of disipline can be a heavy one,especially for a warrior troubled by her feelings.  
"Urashima......looks like it will be a long time till I succed at love too,Haneue.....And now another man has invaded Hinata-Sou......Another that has proven a match for me?......am I cursed?..........."

The sound of birds chirping wakes Brendi up to the new day,the sun is setting on the horison.  
"It is beautiful........is this the beginning of a new life?One not filled by violent foster-parents and hunger?.........Well,time for training."

Walking outside to the inside outdoors area Brendi thinks about what his brother said last night."Toudai,heh?hehe,I guess he isn´t quite sane." Chuckling to himself as he begins his exercises without noticing the sounds of someone training on the roof.

Getting up early as usual Motoko is performing her morning rituals on the roof.  
"It is nice to train,it helps me focus these ridiculous thoughts of mine into something useful.......Huh?What are those sounds?Did someone of the others get up this early?"  
After finishing her strike,Motoko walks over to the fence and glances down.  
"Urashima?No,he is too tall,that is his brother.Brendi......And those are martial art moves......Hmm,this person is quite someone.....but those moves are not perfected,far from it.Even if he is a martial artist,that won´t save him from being a peeper.Well,better get back to my own training."

An hour and a half later and everybody is gathered around the breakfast table.

Mutsumi:So,who might this be?A peeping partner Kei-kun?

Brendi:Hey,I´m no.....

Keitaro:No,this is my brother.Urashima Brendi.He will be staying with us at Hinata-Sou.Brendi,this is Otohime

Mutsumi,she is a close friend of ours.

Brendi:Oh,ok,nice to meet you Mutsumi-sempai.

Mutsumi:Ara-ara?Nice to meet you to Brendi-san.Brother? I didn´t know you had a brother Kei-kun.

Keitaro:Well,neither did I......untill yesterday.

Brendi:I am sorry if I have been any bother to you guys,if you want me to leave I will.

Keitaro:No,no.That won´t be necessary,I made you a promise yesterday,remember?I will keep that promise

Brendi:.........thank you,I don´t know what I´d do without you,Onii-chan.

Keitaro:Well,don´t worry we will all take care of you!Right guys?

"Yeah,sure.....whatever,I guess.....ok....."

Keitaro:Yes!Now lets finish breakfast and I will show you what work you will be doing.

When they are finished,Brendi starts to gather the different plates and bowls.He even gets Shinobus ,who sits stunned, and starts the dish-washing without any comments.Everybody just stares at him.Then everybody except Shinobu goes to theirs.Keitaro remembering he had to go to Toudai for some papers.  
Shyly Shinobu walks into the kitchen,feeling awkward with the situation.

"Anno....urmm....I usually do the dishes,Brendi-san."  
"Oh, I am sorry if I did something I shouldn´t,I am just used with doing the dishes and stuff like that.It is not like someone have ever done it for me,so I just went with my habits.I am sorry."  
"Oh,well I don´t mind,but.....you don´t have to do your dishes here.I do them for everybody that stays here."  
"Oh?Urmm,then would you mind if I help you?I would feel awkward if I didn´t clean up after me."  
"No,no that is alright smile"She steps next to Brendi to help him dry.  
Brendi:Thinking:Huh?Did she just smile at me?In a good way??That is the first time a girl have done anything like that to me........what do I do know!??

Starting to studder Brendi tries to find any words appropriate,but as he grows even more nervous his hands start to shake and a plate slips."CRAAAASSSSH"

Shinobu:Aaah!Oh,you musn´t drop it like that Brendi-san.You scared me.  
Brendi:Uh.....uh,I didn´t mean to,I am so sorry.I will pay you back.....I´ll go if you want to do the rest yourself...."Doh,I am such a dork,now she will think im a jerk"  
Shinobu:No,no....stay and finish them with me,I don´t mind.I am sure it was a one time mistake,yes?  
Brendi:Ok,I´ll go now.....Huh?scratches his head Ah-ha-ha-ha,yes it was I have never dropped a plate before,hehehe.......

Working while quietly chatting they finish the dishes in a little while and go to do their chores.

Brendi:Uh,yes what was it I was supposed to do again?  
Naru ducks out from behind a corner.  
"Ah,there you are.Keitaro told me about your school problems,and since he had to go to Toudai he asked me help you get started.  
Brendi:Oh,.....hmm....what did he tell you?  
Naru:That you were having slight problems with exams for schools,why?I mean you are only 17 so you aren´t a ronin are you?  
Brendi:Uhmm,well no,I am not.But I am not having problems with exams either.......truth is last school work I ever did was in junior high,which I only graduated from because I got lucky when I crossed whatever answers I thought was correct.  
Naru:S-s-so,you are probably even worse than him at school subjects?  
Brendi:Well,obviously he got into Toudai.I couldn´t get into high school.......  
Naru:Hmm......did he give you one of his famous pep talks?  
Brendi:Uhmm....yes, I guess he did.Do you think he was wrong when he said I could get into Toudai?  
Naru:Yes,he probably were.

Brendi falls down in obvious anime character.  
Brendi:Then Ill just go find a job as a trashman or something.turns around  
Naru:Wait,he might be right though.I mean he did make it into Toudai himself (With my help of course).And if he can,everybody got a chance.You don´t seem as dumb as he is even if you´re grades are even poorer.(Lets hope not at least)Come on,lets study!

As Brendi follows Naru up the stairs his imagination goes abit wild.  
Nervous about the situation his palms are sweating and Brendi can´t think coherent thoughts.

"I-in her room?W-what is this?Is this some kind of prank?Are the others laughing at me behind my back this very moment?"

At the top of the stairs the distracted Brendi doesn´t manage to lift his foot quite high enough and his foot connects with the last step.  
"Huh?Oh.....aaaAAHH!"  
Naru turns around when she hears Brendi scream."Did you fa....."  
The sudden draft from Brendis fall lifts Narus skirt and (un?)lucky Brendi gets a glimpse of something he never have seen before.  
"Keeeiiiitaaaarooooooo" NARU PUNCH!

Brendi flies into the wall making a loud THUMP.

"Ouch,ouch,ouch......."  
Naru:Oh,heh I am used to keitaro doing stuff like that.I didn´t think you would be exactly like him!.Lets hope I get the name right next time!.

With that Naru walks off in a anger

Brendi:hey,I didn´t mean to lif....

Motoko comes out of the room of which the wall brendi crashed into belong to.

Motoko:What is your problem?!Here we are trying to study in peace and quiet and you come up here making the worst ruckus of Hinata-Sou I´ve ever heard!  
Be quiet or go somewhere else,preferably on the moon!  
Brendi:Ah,oh.....sorry...I didn´t mean to cause a ruckus.I was going with Naru to study,but....I think I offended her.....  
Motoko:Studying,huh?For what school?  
Brendi:Urrmmm.....Toudai?  
Motoko:"Hmm,then I can see if he is any challenge in wits.Hehe,this can be fun"Well,if you are,then I guess you can study with us.We are also Toudai appliers.smirk  
Brendi:"What is with that smirk?Is she planning something?"Heh,ahahahascratch behind head.Well the truth is that I haven´t done much schoolwork lately,and my skills aren´t what they used to be."They are even poorer."  
Motoko:"Even better!"Well I am sure you can keep up with us,if you are too stupid we can help you out.grin  
Brendi:"It is an obvious trap,but.......there is my pride at stake here......"Well,then I guess I will join you.I have to start soon anyhow.  
Motoko:Good.

Suddenly hearing noises from inside the room,including sounds like "C´mere you snack in a shell!" and "Myuh".

Motoko: Oh,here we go again.......hmm.....would you mind going in first Brendi-chan?  
Brendi:Hm?No,sure.

Walking inside Brendi sees a scene he never would´ve thought he would see.  
Lying on the table is Suu with Tama-chan in her mouth,struggling with shinobu.  
"You can´t eat her Kaolla-san!"  
Shinobu rips Tama out of Suus mouth  
"Fly Tamago,fly."  
"But I wanna eat her,she tastes soooooo good,I wanna marinade her in bananas!"

Motoko comes out from behind Brendis back.

Motoko:Is it gone?  
Brendi:Huh,what?The turtle?Who can fly??......"How is that possible?"  
Motoko:Yes,the turtle.What else is there to be afraid of?  
Brendi:You´re afraid of turtles?That is hilarious.  
Motoko:Laugh and I´ll rip you a new laughing hole.  
Brendi:Uhmm.........ok,I won´t laugh.  
Shinobu:Ah,you came back.What was causing the noises?  
Motoko:This here perv did something to Naru-sempai and got punched.  
Shinobu:Hauuuh?  
Brendi:It was an accident.I swear!  
Kaolla: So you´re a perv just like our keitaro.  
Brendi:No,I am not,I just had an accident.  
Motoko:Hmph!,same excuses as well.Lets get going again,we have wasted too much time.

Seating themselves around the table they grab a problem book each and settle.  
Brendi opens his book on a random page and gets nothing......"the others are dealing with their own problems,I will not ask for help.Especially not from that Motoko.She would probably laugh her ass off.Oh,horror,why did I have to get the mathbook?"

30 minutes later Brendi is painfully aware that Motoko has noticed that he hasn´t turned a single page.

Motokoo you need help there Urashima?  
Brendi:Uhmm....well....yes,Im not that good with math.And I got this hard one from the start.  
Motoko:Let me have a look..............WHAAATTTT!!!!?????YOU DON´T GET THIS???This is a basic second degree equation!!!This is the basic of many kinds of math.  
Kaolla:Wahahaha,you got stumped on a 2nd degree?You´re even worse than Keitaro.  
Brendi:Uhmm......a second degree equation?I think I´ve heard of equations,they´re the ones with Xes right?  
Everybodys mouths fall open and they stare at Brendi for a long time.  
Embarrasing silence

Brendi:Uhmm....should I know this?laughs and scratches headHeh,I guess I am  
a bit behind you guys then?Maybe Ill just go wash or something.

Shinobu:No,wait.I don´t think you are that stupid,maybe it is that you just haven´t had that much time to study?

Brendi:Well,I haven´t done this in a few years.Or rather.......five years......and then I only passed on tests because off luck.It isn´t what you think,Im not that stupid,I just had a hard time.You know,with all those foster families and stuff.

Shinobu:Oh,I didn´t know you had such a rough time Urashima-san.Hey,Kaolla-san.Do you know of any sites with IQ-tests on the internet?

Kaolla:Sure I do,heaps!Lets use my old-programmed-again invention Virtual-kun!  
Smashes the goggles on Brendis head and ties him up

Brendi:Huh,wha?What is this?  
Kaolla:What you see is a virtual IQ-test,this is the most accurate IQ-test ever made!  
Brendi:This won´t fry my braincells and make me retarded will it?  
Kaolla:Nah,its only 40 chance of that happening.The odds are in your favor(heart).  
Brendi:WHAT?!HEY,WAAAAIIIIT!

1 hour later,the test is finished and Brendi is finally allowed to get the goggles off.

Kaolla:That´s it,now the results should appear on this here screen in a few seconds.Have a banana while you wait.

Before Brendi can object Suu.shoves a banana downhis throat

The screen scrambles for what seems like forever.Even though it only is a few minutes,Brendi feels his whole fate lies in this test.Did he suck at school because he really is as dumb as a bread,or maybe he actually..... just sucked.

Brendi:I don´t want to see this,I already know that I am stupid.Untie me and let me leave!!

As Brendi gets up with tears in his eye and starts to jump towards the door he hears that the scrambling stops.When he tries to pass Motoko she stops him.

"See this Urashima....."

Slowly turning around Brendi opens his eyes and notices the awestruck faces of the girls."Is it that I am so dumb they are shocked?"  
Then he sees for the first time.

BRENDI URASHIMA  
Your IQ IS

183

Brendi:Uhmm......heh....I guess this IQ-test wasn´t as accurate as you thought.  
Kaolla:No,there is nothing wrong with the test......maybe a malfunction in the machinery.Gimme a sec.

Clampering around with the virtual-kun for a few minutes Suu does a few adjustments.

Kaolla:There!Now one more time!  
Brendi:argh.

Another hour passes by and once again the scrambling is on.  
"Was it just a malfunction?Please say that it wasn´t a malfunction"

BRENDI URASHIMA  
YOUR IQ IS  
190

Girls:mope  
Brendi:I guess this means I am smart then........?

Late one spring day of may, the sun is on its way down and it lights the sky with a reddish flare.  
People in Hinata-hot-springs are preparing for the evening,dinner is being made,shops are closing and people are coming home from work.

Coming up the stairs of Hinata-Sou is keitaro,panting from running from the train station.

"I hope I am not late for dinner again,I don´t wanna eat cold food."

At the top Keitaro takes a breather and prepares for the following reprimande.

As he close in on the dining hall,Keitaro hears that there is unusually much talking going on at the table.

"Did something happen......Oh no,I hope there hasn´t happened anything because of Brendi."

As he enters keitaro picks up some of the conversation.

"Who would a thought that there were someone smart in that family?"  
"Hey,we only know that Keitaro is stupid,Haruka is pretty smart you know."  
"Hmm,got me there.Well Keitaro is one dum......

Kaolla:Hiyas Keitaro!!Look everybody,it is the stupid sheep of the Urashima family.

Kitsune:HAHA! You got that right,Hi there Keitaro.

Keitaro:Uhmmm....Hi.....I know you think I am stupid,but I didn´t think that made such interesting conversation......

Kitsune: Ahh,well....We were talking about that because we made a discovery today.You know that brother of yours,the one sitting between Shinobu and Motoko there?

Keitaro:Yeeeees......?

Kitsune:Hey,you´re the stup......

Kaolla:He is smarter than Einstein!He got an IQ of 190.Now that is more than you can say.

Keitaro:......uhmm.....heh.....is that even possible?

Kaolla:Sure is,I tested him with my Virtual-kun....twice.....and there wasn´t any error reports.

Keitaro:Wow...Then...how come is your grades so bad Brendi?

Brendi:Weeellll....you see that is be.....

Kitsune:cause he never had the chance to study properly.Pretty hard to study when your foster parents sell yer books to buy booze.

Motoko:After the test we showed him some of the basics,according to Naru he picked up the junior-basics of three years in three hours....

Keitaro:....uhmm.....I don´t think you need as much help as I thought you did....

Brendi:Heh,well.......that was only the very basics.....any person my age should be able to get those fairly quick.

Keitaro:Still.......this is quite a discovery.....

Brendi:Well,still it may be spoiled.I haven´t gotten a job yet,so I have contributed to the food budget with my 2k yen.Can´t have you guys buying me food....

Motoko:You´re right there,I won´t feed you just because you got a high IQ.That does not make me respect you automatically either.

A spark goes off in Motokos eye."I will not be beaten again!"

Brendi:And why would I think so?Do I look like I care? "that outta tick her off"

Keitaro:Hey,hey now....why don´t yo.......

Motoko:THAT IS ENOUGH! I am up to my neck in your shameless insults Urashima!  
A challenge! I challenge you Urashima,if I win you shall go down on your knees and kiss my feet while you apoligise for being such an unmanly brat!If I loose I will personally tutor you untill you get into Toudai!

Keitaro:Hey,Brendi would neve......

Brendi:Ok,you´re on,but only because you question my honour.If I have done anything that have seemed as purposeful taunting,without you starting first, I apologise already.But I will NOT kiss your feet,I don´t bow to anyone human!.

Motoko:Oh,but you will....you will.....

Look forward to the next chapter: The Challenge!

And also R&R


	4. Chapter 3: The Challenge

Disclaimer : Motoko still isn´t mine....;(....neither is anything else of Love Hina......

With night fallen and the crickets playing the lights of Hinata-hot-springs go out one by one,old men disappear into the shadows to bug other people with their metaphors.

However down by the beach,abit out on the water there are some lights that don´t go out.

A little out on the water on a tiny rock island sticking up stands two figures.One with a Kendo sword,the other equipped with a Bo.

The only thing breaking the silence is the ever vigilant sound of the waves beating upon the rocks.

On the beach just a few metres away there are some other figures,sitting patiently,like judges of a crucial matter.

"Now get to fighting you buggers!If you´re gonna stare at each other for another fifteen minutes I´m gonna get out there,get you both drunk and throw you naked into the hot-springs together!!"

Shinobu:You should not joke like that Kitsune-san,even if you are drunk.Brendi-san told us about this kind of challenge,it is the way the Vikings settled challenges.He called it "Holmgang", remember?Because these kind of rocks are called "holms" and because they are isolated like this noone can come to help the challengers.

Kitsune:Oh,shut up...I am serious! I am tired of watching them standing there,sure it would make a great scene somewhere but right now I want to see some royal butt kicking!!!

Motoko:Well,now I guess I´ll have to give them just that!

Brendi:Come get some!

The two challengers charge against each other.Exchanging blow after blow,strike after strike, the two test each other defenses out.

Going faster and faster,the blows start to blur and the viewers can no longer keep up.Suddenly they break up and eye each other.

"Urashima,your defenses are abit better than expected."

"Yours as well,but I guess you have to be good at defending since you are so afraid of being defeated."

"You!!"

Clashing together again the fight is renewed with fury,each blow faster and stronger.For minutes the fight goes on without anyone landing a blow.

"She is as fast as me,or even faster,but she is not used to this fighting enviroment."

"If he had another weapon I would´ve had him by now,but that staff seem to get in the way of all my blows.And it has a way of appearing out of nowhere.In addition to that this rock is slippery and tricky to fight on.I have to finish this now!"

Motoko:Shin-mei-ruy-ogi:Rai-meiken Ni-no-tachi!!!!

Brendi:What the???What is that?

Several of the lightning rays connect with the water Motokos move backfires and she receives the effect of her own move several times.

Suspended in the air by pure force Motoko lights up the whole area.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Shinobu:Someone to do something!!!

Kitsune:Keitaro,swim out to them!

Keitaro:How?,the water is electrified.Brendi! it is up to you! Save her!

Staring at them Brendi is still stunned."She is this powerful?She must´ve been trying to finish me off....."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"...I can´t let this end like this."

åØSeeing how the rays go from the blade into the water and back Brendi makes his move.  
Jumping up he rips the blade from Motokos hands,causing him to be the target and allowing Motoko to fall down on the rocks.

While being fried Brendi tries desperately to get the blade into contact with the rock,maybe he could ground the electricity.After a few seconds he acknowledge the difficulty and seises to try.As the electricity charges through Brendi he starts to grow faint.

"I cannot keep this up any longer.....I have to do something...."

With his last innermost strength,Brendi forces the blade downward.  
Down the blade goes,for what seem like hours he struggles.Down,always down.

Then a sudden jolt from the rays throw him off balance and Brendi and the sword plunge into the sea.

Those standing at the beach see him disappear into the water and the lightning now only flickers around the surface where he met the water.

Keitaro:We should do something!!

Kitsune:What?What can we do?The water is still electrified,you numbskull.We have to wait abit!Maybe he´s lucky and got your immortality.

Keitaro:I am not immortal,and I don´t think he is either!Now lets wait a little while then...

Shinobu:Thinking:"Brendi-san,don´t die......"

After what seems like forever the water stops sissling and the only things lighting up is the moon and the lights on the beach.

Keitaro:Someone call an ambulance! I am going to get them.

åØUnder the blue sky filled with lights,the ambulance drives away from the beach.  
Leaving those who came to watch behind with their own thoughts.Still shocked,they see the blue lights fade beyond a turn in the road.

"How did it turn out like Motoko-san be dead?....."

Everyone is silent for along time,the only thing sounding is the breaking of waves and the wind softly whistling among the treetops.

Lets go home......Yeah,lets go......

During the long walk home noone said another word.

Watching tv in the lobby is Haruka,eventhough she is not looking it she is curious about the challenge."Oh,well...too bad I didn´t get to see him kiss her feet.Hehe,always fun to see someone swallow their pride."  
At that moment Keitaro and the rest comes walking in.

Hey,I didn´t hear you come in.Any reason for the sneaky act?  
Hey......where are Brendi and Motoko?Keitaro,did something happen??

With tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and a lump in his throat Keitaro starts to explain what happened.

The challenge went ok for a while,I think Motoko was slipping because of the unusual scene and terrain.Then I think she got worried she would loose,so she used one of her most powerful techniques.She us......

At this point Shinobu got up with tears in her eyes and ran out of the room,Kitsune got up right afterwards.

I better check on her......

You do that,you others don´t have to stay here either.....no need to listen to the story as you saw it yourselves....

You´re right Keitaro.....I´ll go have a bath then tuck in for the night...

I´ll come with ya!!!

Naru and Suu leave the room with Suu hanging onto Naru like a roach in a roach motel.

Well,now that I can tell you in peace,here is how it went.......

After a few minutes of storytelling Harukas eyes are.....still the same....  
Lighting up a siggarette she walks outside with Keitaro.  
Taking a deep draw of it she blows it out with the expertise of one who has done this many a time before....."Keitaro,sometimes things like these happen and people get hurt.Sometimes you can stop it adn sometimes you can´t.When they do happen the best thing you can do is help the people being hurt and help them heal their wounds,be they physical or emotional wounds.Heal and help through this period......they will probably be ok at the end,you´ll see.  
And hey if they end up dead or a vegetable,theres nothing you can do,right?

The last part was emphasized by Haruka hitting Keitaro over the back and him almost falling over.

"Cough,cough....yeah,I guess you´re right Aunt Haruka. SLAM!

Now you should know by now that it is Haruka-san....and of course I´m right.See ya tomorrow."

Lying on the ground bleeding from his head."See you tomorrow,Haruka-san....."  
Muttering to himself as he goes inside."Ouch,ouch....don´t have to be so damn rough though".

At Hinata Hospital,in room lighted only by the moon,in two beds beside each other.  
In one lies a long,young man with foreign features.In the other lie a raven-haired,japanese beauty.Both are sleeping a very troubled sleep.......then in silence of the night,in a muffled voice, a name is spoken..........

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 4: Inuries and Promises

Disclaimer:......I don´t own Love Hina

"Ugh,where am I?And why is everything black?Why can´t I see anything?"

"Hey,look guys she is waking up.Yeah,you´re right."

A slit of light opens in the black,several people are standing beyond it.

"Hey Motoko,how´re ya feeling,huh?"

"Ugh,like Urashima looks after a Narupunch."

Her eyes now open,Motoko sees the whole Hinata-crew standing before her.

"I had the weirdest dream.....Urashimas brother had come to stay at Hinata-Sou and he was as despicable as Urashima was at the beginning.and then I challenged him and..."

"Hey,Motoko-chan,that was not a dream.My brother did come to Hinata-sou and you did challenge him.That is why you´re in your current condition."

"Oh?.....Then why has he not come with you to gloat at my defeat?"

"Because he is already here.....he is lying right next to you Motoko-chan.Look to your right."

Looking to her right she see him,looking like he had tried to ride the lightning.His hair heavily burned and his leg in a cast.

"What-what happened to him?He defeated me,didn´t he?"

"No,Motoko......you defeated yourself.You used your lightning move and it rebounded on ya ´cause of all the water."

"Yes,I remember now.That moron insisted on that place for the fight,something to do with his ancestors....But,but.....then how did he get hurt,did he accidentally slip and hit his leg and head while gloating?"

"Uhmm....no,Motoko-chan.You don´t remember that do you....no wonder you were passed out.Motoko.....Brendi got hurt when he saved you from your own move.He probably got alot more hurt than you did.Firstly he grabbed your blade so that he got hit instead of you,then he tried to connect it with the ground,but instead he was thrown into the electrified water and was underwater for several minutes."

"H-he did that?For me?"

"Yeah,he seemed very concerned about you,the few seconds it took him to save you that is."

Motoko looks at her saviour....and for the first time she looks upon him without expecting him to act like an idiot."Maybe I was wrong about you....Brendi-kun?"

"Well,now it is time for us to leave.You have been out of it for a few days and now you need your sleep.The doctors say you can come home tomorrow,but you gotta stay overnight."

"W-we brought you your writing stuff and a some fruit Motoko-sempai."Exclaimed a worried Shinobu.

"That is ok,Shinobu.....I think I need to sleep now,so...."

"Yeah,yeah get the picture big on people lets let her get her beauty sleep."

As the gang leave her to get some sleep and wave their goodbyes Motoko thinks about how foolish she has been."I have been nothing but rude to Brendi-san,I will have to change that when......."Looking over at Brendi in his bed,seeing his injuries,hearing his rasping breath."....If I get a chance that is.....I guess I´ll have to....."and with that train of thought Motoko let the warm,promises of sleep get to her.

åØAs he plunges into the cold water,the only thing on his mind.Did I save her,is she alive?Oh,Gaia....let her live........I do not know why I sacrificed myself for you,but....I will die if that means you shall live on......Do not die from me......Motoko.....

In the dead of night a storm is raging,black clouds hide the silvery light of the moon and the stars.No ciccades can be heard,only the drumming sound of rain upon the hospital roof and the thunder on the horizon.

In a certain room with two beds,lie to figures.One of them seems to be dead while the other tosses in an uneasy sleep.

Why?why?.....you didn´t.....you shouldn´t......whyy?

Suddenly on of them sits up,the one on the left......."Oh,it was just a dream......"sighs Motoko.Looking to her right.....reminds her that it was not only a dream.With tears in the corners of her eyes,Motoko states "Why did you have to save me?I was the one who should lie in danger of dying,yet I am fine and going home in the morning.Now I no longer cannot resent your presence,you should have let me die in your place.....I didn´t even care for you and still........I don´t want to fall in love again.....it only hurts me....can´t you hear that???

Don´t die.....You must live.....Motoko.....

B,brendi?I am alive Brendi,I am ok....you can come back now!

Y-you live?That is good.....now...now I can finally rest,I don´t have to fight for anyone any longer.......i don´t have to fight.......goodbye.

At that moment everything seem to fade into black for Motoko.....the storm has cleared and now shining in on Brendi is the moon,highlighting his features making him look like a beautiful,young man.....a dead,young man....

Suddenly all the machines connected to Brendi start beeping and everything lights up red.His pulse having stopped beating the line goes -------------.

Wha-what?No,NO NO! getting to herself Motoko gains the selfcontrol to start hitting the button that will summon the doctors.

Taking few seconds several staff members come into the room."Oh,my God!!Nurse I need 10 mg of adrenalin stat.

Motoko now standing,clawing at the back of the nurses trying to get a look at Brendi.  
What,what is wrong?What is happening to him.Can´t you tell me?Tears starting to well up in her eyes,Motoko is getting desperate. TELL ME!! What is wrong???!

Nurse get this woman out of here,I need calm to do this.  
Ok,sir.

As she is forced out of the room the last thing Motoko sees of Brendi is when the doctor injects him with the shot.

BRENDI!

This morning at Hinata-hot springs is a grey one,clouds hide out the sun.And the usual bird chirping is reduced to a minimum.At Hinata-Sou there is not much difference.

Everyone had agreed that they should get breakfast before going to the hospital,and the mood at the table was not as it usually is.

The only one who looks unaffected is Kaolla Suu,who is currently happily munching away on a banana.

When everybody is done eating,Shinobu gets ready to do the dishes,when she is interrupted.

"Shinobu-chan,please let the dishes stand for now,we should go down to the hospital and get Motoko."

"Ah,Sempai.Very well,lets go then shall we?" She exclaims trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah,yes.....guess so...."

"Come on you guys!Lets get Motoko!"

Rising from the table they get ready their clothes and move out.As they walk down the stairs Suu spots Haruka and Mutsumi standing outside the tea-house.

"Hey,you guys coming too?"

"Well,yeah....she is a tenant and an accuiantence,besides Brendi is family."

"Ara-ara,I am also anxious to see Motoko-chan and Brendi-san.I wish to give them some watermelon."

"Well,you´re welcome to join us."

With that in the clear the two join the gang walking down the cobblestones which lead to the hospital.

The walk is a silent one,as everybody except Suu and Mutsumi worries if something has gone wrong the last 12 hours.Suu and Mutsumi however seem to expect nothing but a visit to their friends.Whom as far as the looks of the two,are just living another block down the street.

When they enter the hospital,they are made to wait in a small line to wait their turn for service.

"Aww,I don´ wanna wait,I wanna see Motoko!"

"You should calm down Kaolla-san,hospitals are busy places and there are more injured people here than our friends."

"But I don´ care about the other people,I wanna see Motoko!"

And after a little strenous waiting it is finally their turn,writing in as visitors only taking a few minutes they are soon on their way to the room containing their friends.

Still lying sleeping in her bed is Motoko,who was given something to help her sleep after she was shown to another room.Her sleep is blissfully dreamless,as some sleeps are.

Slowly as the medicaments give way,she awakens.

Ohh....where am I?.....ah,yes the hospital...I was given drugs....no wonder I am groggy.I need something to drink,my throat is parched.´

Sitting up in her bed she spots a glass of water to her left.She gets it and drink it all,feeling refreshed afterwards.

Then she notices.

Where´s Brendi?´

And she recalls the happenings of the night.

Hastily she finds the personell caller and pushes the button.

In a matter of moments a female nurse with short blonde hair appear.

"Was it something you needed,uh...Aoyama-san?"

"Ah,yes.I need to know how Urashima Brendi is.He suddenly went critical last night, and I was shown into this room temporarily."

"That would be the young gentleman in room 203?He is now stabile.You can see him if you want to."

At this point Motoko lets out the breath she didn´t know she had been holding.

That is good.´

"Yes,I would very much like that.But first,could you get me my clothes?I think they were left in the other room."

"Yes,I´ll go do that,just wait a few seconds please."

"Thank you."

As the nurse exits the room Motoko hears a voice she has heard many a morning at Hinata-Sou.

"Are sedatives delicous?"

Is it this late?They are already here?´

For the first time Motoko looks at the clock.

10:30???? How could I sleep this long?Damn drugs.´

"No,Suu-chan.They aren´t.Now lets see,this was her new room right?215?"

Just after the door closes behind the nurse,someone nocks on it.

And before she gets to answer a familiar looking figure bounces in through the door and into her bed.

"Hiyas,Motoko.How are ya?I missed ya in bed last night,but I could sleep with Keitaro and Naru-yan instead."

"Uhmm,I am fine,good to hear you could sleep with someone else."

"Suu! you can´t do that!What if there were some sick old people here instead?"

"Oh,but there couldn´t be any other in Motokos room right?"

Doh.....that is that well known Suu mentality for ya´thinks Keitaro.

ØNot bothering to explain Suu the whole situation,Keitaro instead turns his attention on Motoko.

"Ohaiyo,Motoko-chan"

Then from remaining ones,just inside the door. "Ohaiyo,Motoko!"

Suddenly feeling remarkably touched by these people she has lived with and known for several years,tears well up in the corner of Motokos eyes as she greet them.

"Ohaiyo,Mina-san."A single tear falling from her eye.

They all care so much for me,for eachother.It is written all over their faces´

Then Motokos attention is turned toward Suu,who is currently sitting on Motokos legs,looking worried.

"Motoko,why are you crying,huh?Does it hurt?"

"No,Suu-chan.I am just so happy that you are all here,and that none of you are hurt."

"You´re the one that is hurt,and Brendi is too."

Urashima´

"Ah,yes....Brendi-san,say where is my brother?"

"H-he went critical sometime during the night,but he is alright now.That is why I am not in the same room as he is, my presence was a burden for the personell."

"Ah,ok.....it is good to hear he is alright.Lets go see him shall we?"

At that moment the blonde nurse returns with Motokos clothes.

"Here you are Aoyama-san."

"Aregatou.Now could you guys step outside for a moment so that I can get dressed?"

"Huh,ah yes...do you want us to wait for you before we go to Brendi-san,Motoko-chan?"

"Yes,please,just wait outside the door if you don´t mind."

"Hai!"

When they are safely out the door Motoko gets out of bed and out of that awful hospital pyjamas that show of your butt.And into her usual Hakama and Gi.  
Straining abit at standing up,Motoko realizes that it will still take some time untill she get back her usual nimbleness.And as she remembers her injuries she is reminded of Urashima.Speeding up abit she gets out and meet with the other and sets off to rom 203.

Is he really alright?´thinks Motoko I do hope he will be alright,if he is crippled or worse I am not sure what I´ll do.´

Proceeding through the halls,with Motoko becoming more and more worried, they eventually reach room 203.

Let him be ok.....please....this is all my fault....´

As they enter the room,Motoko last.

Hearing the others gasp she pushes her way to the front.

Looking over the shoulders of the others Motoko sees Brendi getting into a wheelchair with the help of two nurses,and on his face a fiery blush.

As he gets seated he spots the crowd in the door.

Greeting them he says "Oh,hi....there you guys are,the nurses here said you had come to get me and Motoko today."Then he sees Motoko leaning over Keitaros shoulder."And I am glad to see you are up and going Motoko-san."

"I am sorry I cannot say the same for you Urashima....but I am glad to see you are healthy enough to flirt with these nurses,then you are healthy enough to study I assume?"

"Flirt?Uh,well yes I am.....just got a little head-ache thats all,and of course the fact that I can´t move my legs is a little unnerving."

The fact visibly shocks everybody.

After a few seconds of self-gathering Keitaro manages to ask the question they all want to ask."D-did the doctors tell you why?"

"I think so....they said something about the electrical currents of my nerves being messed up or something.....but they did say that it would probably get better with abit of time and training."

"Probably?"

"So there´s a chance ya might have to stay inna wheelchair foreva Brendi?"Asks Suu with a gleam in her eye."Then I can make ya a battlechair! I could install a compressed nuclear plant under the seat and add a rocket engi....."

Starting to look scared at the thought Brendi decides to get her of that train of thought."Thanks,Suu.But let the plan rest untill we know anything,heh?Meanwhile you could make me a normal,motorized one,right?"

"Oh.."Then she starts thinking about what she can add to it without him knowing"ALL right!"

"Now how about we get these two pasients back home for some real food.Would you do the honors Shinobu-chan?"

At the prospect of helping Shinobu openly lightens."Y-y-es Urashima-sempai.I will cook something I am sure you guys will like"

"Uhmm,not to interrupt,but could someone help me get outta here?"Asks Brendi and points to his wheelchair."I have had enough of hospitals and their smell."

"Yes,brother...I´ll help you with that."As the others move out into the hall Keitaro gets behind Brendi and starts moving him out.

Going back up the streets is now a happy little gang,one bouncing about the black-haired girl,missing her company during the night.Keitaro and Narusegawa are chatting about Toudai and their classes,while Shinobu ponders about what she should make.Kitsune seems to be thinking about another scheme or the other.Mutsumi is wandering about falling over getting hit by parked cars and lightposts.Haruka is as hard to read as ever,smoking her sigarette.Brendi is lost in thought thinking about his life.As is Motoko.

Walking up to the stairs a problem presents itself.

How were they going to get Brendi and the wheelchair up the stairs?

"Ugh.....how am I supposed to get up there?....."

Keitaro gets and idea."I know how we can do this.I can get the wheelchair and Motoko can carry you."

"WHAT!" Yells Motoko and Brendi in choir.

"Well that is a fairly heavy wheelchair,and I will have to struggle a fair bit getting it up the stairs.As for you Brendi I think Motoko is the only one strong enough to carry you of the girls."

Remembering the night before Motoko thinks to herself.He DID save my life........´"Ok,I will do it this once.....but do not think this will become common.I would rather cut off my own arm."

Feeling abit threatened and slightly offended,Brendi retorts abit ruder than he means to."That is ok,Motoko-san.....I do not plan to make this condition permanent,and even if it ends up that way I will find a way to cope on my own."

As he is about to apologise for his remark,Motoko grabs Brendi while she blushes furiously and starts walking up the stairs.Leaving the other to help Keitaro.

Well inside she seats him in the lobby."I am going to train,I will see you later Urashima!"

"W-wait,Motoko....I....I...I am sorry I said what I said.I am sorry for retorting so aggresively, you were only trying to help me. I-I should accept help more often.Now I am not sure who won the challenge,but would you still help me study?"

As he rambled on what Brendi didn´t see was Motokos eyes growing moister and moister.But he asked the question she stiffened as she remembered her boastful challenge.

Still with her back to him she says."Y-yes I will help you study Urashima,you did win after all.A-and in addition I will help you get better by helping you train.That I owe you....after my....careless move."With those last words she walks up the stairs very fast,leaving a surprised Brendi.


	6. Chapter 5: Feelings Awoken

Disclaimer: I don´t own Love Hina......

As early summer kicks in the days in Hinata-Sou grows longer as they do this time a year.  
What also kicks in is Suus foot connecting to Keitaros head as he speaks in the phone.

"HIYAS! KEITARO!"  
DISH!

Taking the hit dead to the head Keitaro knocks his head on the wall and starts bleeding furiously.

"Oh,hi Suu" He salutes back with a bandaid on his forehead.

From the sound a female voice can be heard. "What was that Keitaro?Keitaro?"

"Oh,okaa-san,that was just my friend Suu saying hello."He replies as if getting a concussion as a greeting is perfectly normal."I gotta go now,but thanks for the talk,oh....shall I say hi to Brendi for you?"

"N-no,Keitaro.....please don´t....I do not think he needs to be reminded of your father....but....is he alright?"

On his back a hungry Suu wriggles "I want food,I want food,can ya gimme food?"

"Yes,Suu-chan,I just gotta answer Okaa-san first.Yes,he is alright,he had a small accident the other day,but he is ok now."

"Thank you....I am glad to hear he is fine.Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Hanging up the phone Keitaro walks off towards the kitchen with Suu hanging unto him screaming for bananas.

Upstairs in room 201 sits Motoko and Brendi,Motoko wearing her blue study suit and Brendi his shorts and a t-shirt.None of them dealing very well with the situation,they haven´t spoken to each other since they started.

As he has been struggling with the same math problem for the last hour,Brendi decides that he has to finally say something.She is supposed to be tutoring me,right?Then I guess I will have to ask her for help at some point.Even if that means we might end up talking abou......´

Having been watching Brendi for the last half-hour,Motoko finally reaches a decision to speak.I cannot keep sitting here,doing nothing to help him.I am his tutor after all,I should tutor him not study for my own gain.´

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at the same question and try to get into Tokyo U that way,or do you want to ask for help now?"

"Uhmm,heh well I have been struggling with this problem for some time.So if it wouldn´t be to much bother,could you give me a few pointers?"  
Doh,now she is gonna think I am stupid again.I am supposed to have 190 IQ and I can´t do a stupid math question?´

"I am your tutor after all,that is what I am supposed to do."With those words she rises and walks over to Brendi´s side of the table,and seats herself beside him.Her Shoulder brushing his.

Still feeling akward around girls,the wonderful beings that they are,Brendi starts imagining things.Not quite voluntarily,mind.

"Now,you gotta take this....."

Oh,boy,did she just come near me?Is this some kind of flirtation?´Even as he thinks that Brendi suddenly notices how big her breasts are,and how close they are.

"And then you have to divide......

Starting to feel hot,Brendi gets a familiar feeling in his crotch.Oh,NO!Not now,not when I am wearing these shorts!Think about drains stuck with old hair,drains,drains,hot-spring drains,hot-spring,Motoko in hot-spring wearing nothing but a towel,Motoko in hot-spring taking off her towel showing her beautifully,rounded breasts and.......´

Finally through with showing,Motoko sits back on her knees"There,do you get it know?"

"Yes,yes,yes....I think I do.....excuse me,I have to go to the bathroom!!!"

"Oh,I´ll get you your chair."

"No,please don´t I....I...I need to do it myself....you know...I might have to get used to do it myself....but could you please leave me alone as I get it done?It may be abit.......embarrasing."

All the time it takes Brendi to say this he is holding his nose.And leaning over the table,seemingly looking at the notes Motoko did.

With a frown on her head she says.".......ok,I have to talk to Kitsune about something anyhow......lets give it a rest untill tomorrow,ok?But you still have to train your legs after dinner."with those words she leaves the room.

Thank god she finally left,20 more seconds and she would´ve noticed for sure.´  
And now how to get up into that cursed wheelchair?´

Dragging the wheel chair over,Brendi struggles for several minutes before he finally gets seated properly.

Driving down the hallway he tries to summon up some of those wonderful pictures in his head,as he reaches the bathdoor he is well prepared.

What is wrong with Urashima?I haven´t seen anyone behave that weird since....´The thought hits her like a jackhammer,stopping her dead in her tracks.S-since Keitaro came here.......No, I am just being paranoid.....maybe I should ask Kitsune about this when I see her......yes,she would know more.´

Reaching Kitsunes room,Motoko knocks on her door.

"Kitsune-san,are you there?"

"Yeah,come on in girl!"

Pushing the door aside,Motoko enters the room and notices that....for once.....the room doesn´t STINK of sake...it simply stinks of it instead.

After a little discussion on Kitsunes drinking habits and the rent she owes,Motoko ask her about Brendis behaviour.  
As Motoko is through a gleam goes off in Kitsunes eyes.

This might get me my rent ´

"Oh,I wouldn´t read too much into it Motoko,that is just how boys behave sometimes,ya know?He will be perfectely normal again at dinner,and that reminds me.Shinobu said it was your turn to set the table today."

Remembering her chores and having gotten her answers Motoko leaves.But not entirely satisfied."Thank you for your words Mitsune-san."

"No problem,but next time it won´t be a freebie, mind you"

As Motoko shuts the door Kitsune leaps up and over her futon to her drawers.

Now where did that friggin camera go?Found it!Now off we go´

A moment later a very sneaky,Kitsune gets out off her room and sneaks off down the hallway.

The toilet:  
After seating himself,Brendi got to work.And with the help of those fantasies he is about to reach a climax.Oh,yes.....yes.....´

At this moment the doors flings up!  
Now standing where the door was is a Kitsune with a camera going."CHEEZE!"  
Before Brendi gets to react multiple blitzes go off and blinds him.  
A few seconds later he get to see Kitsune run down the hallway laughing.

Oh,shit!´

åØAs night settles most of the inhabitants of Hinata-Osen gathers for dinner in their homes,and no exeption to this are the residents of the Hinata-Sou.Having their meals prepared by Maehara Shinobu makes each meal something to look forward to.This time however one very distressed Brendi is sitting at the table.

Damn,damn,damn.....how could I let that happen?I thought I locked the door.What is Kitsune up to anyhow?And how did she know?´

As the meal goes on the girls can´t help but notice Brendis distress,especially because of the looks he keeps sending Kitsune.Kitsune take all the glances with a grin and a very sly look on her face.

Growing tired at the tense mood around the table Naru finally speaks up."Ok,now what has been going on?It is clear that something has occured between the two of you,Kitsune?...Brendi-san?"

Smoldering like an ember Brendi tries to brush it off."Oh,ahahahaha"he laughs while he scratches the back of his head."It is nothing Narusegawa-sempai."

Not letting Brendi of the hook yet Kitsune replies."Oh,it is something alright,earlier I caught Brendi in an act often practised by boys his age."

Now the rest of the gang got interested,Keitaro actually gets the point, but he just keeps his mouth shut.Blessedly thankful that Kitsune never caught him in that act.

A curious Shinobu-chan."And what act might that be Kitsune-san?"

"Well,lets just say that he was pulling a certain limb of his."

"Pulling....a certain limb?"Suddenly Shinobu realises what Kitsune has been talking about."B-brendi-san??I-i-is this true??Did y-you?"

Motoko being taken abit by shock from what Kitsune told the ones gathered at the table gets her act together and adds one and one together."Y-you had to go to the b-bathroom?Is that what you cancelled our study-session to do!?"Now a very angry Motoko is reaching for her Katana.

Brendi,now quite ashamed and embarassed, tries to manage an explanation.

"Uhmm,well,yes Shinobu-chan I did....and I am not proud of it,but it is something guys have to do once in a while....y-you know....to relieve pressure....and Motoko....I am sorry but I guess you kind of triggered it...."

Shinobu now blushing furiously tries to act normal,however she ends up failing tremendously and fumbles with her chop-sticks.

Naru just seems to be disgusted by the whole thing,then thinks of something and turns to Keitaro to ask if he ever had to "relieve" some pressure.

Suu looks genuinely interested,probably thinking about hydraulic pressure and how she can use it for mechas.

Kitsune grins madly and is enjoying the situation greatly.

Motoko however after what seems to be too long gathers herself and acts as expected...."ZANGAN-KEN!" and then thanks for her meal and leaves.Mad on the outside,but thoughts storming on the inside.

After flying into the wall and getting a headwound Brendi crawls up into his chair and starts making amends.

"Now,kitsune.....you had your fun right?......I....of course this is embarrasing for me,Naru-sempai,Shinobu-san,but this is a thing that you might catch me do.I apologise for having put you through this,even if I think that Kitsune could´ve been abit more discreet about her catching me."

Kitsune now actually looks embarassed,feeling that she perhaps shouldn´t have done what she did."Heh,maybe I shouldn´t have gone so far.....ok,to make up I will burn you-know-what."

"Thank you.....I would prefer that."

"Now Brendi-san...if you´re going those.....things.....do it in private cause we don´t want to know about it,ok?"Says a now annoyed Naru."Now,I have lost my appetite from all this talk,thank you for the meal Shinobu-chan.C´mere Keitaro....I want to ask you something,in private....."

As the two Toudai-seis leave Brendi gets some dishes and head for the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I help you with the dishes today Shinobu-san?It is one of the few things I can do whilst in this chair,and I feel like I need to do something useful with myself."

"Hai?Y-yes,I would like that .....Urashima-san."

Noticing the change from first to last name Brendi flinches.Great!Now she is insecure about me again.But can I blame her?She is so sweet and innocent she would never consider such things....Well,it will hopefully straighten out,now I can do what I can.......Motoko however,may be a different thing.Oh,why can´t I control that damn thing?´

Up on the annex Motoko is training.She was supposed to help Urashima get on his legs,but right now that isn´t what is on her mind.

I-i....triggered it?Does that mean......does that mean....that he is attracted to me?That he likes me?No,how can anyone like me for me.....I guess I was just the boobs in his closest vicinity......I am not an attractive girl.....I am a Kendo-woman....there is nothing attractive about me,and that is the way it is supposed to be.......but.....if I did ......trigger.... him....then...maybe I am attractive?.....Maybe I should just ask him?....no......he might say something I even ever consider someone else than Keitaro?.....´


	7. Chapter 6:Falling for Hope

Disclaimer: This is annoying....I don´t own Love Hina!

Nighttime in the mountains of Hinata is a quiet time.  
Except for the wind blowing and those damn crickets playing nothing is to be heard,but as with any other place there are those that are awake.

Lying on his futon Brendi is berating himself about the days events,as he has been for several hours.  
Suddenly he realises something....

I can´t change what happened,so why am I whining to myself about it?I really should just get my damn act together and get myself a job and study my brains out!´

After abit of thinking,Brendi decides he should start tomorrow and go to sleep.

In room 302 there is another wake soul,writhing in her bed,thinking about her life.

Why am I lying awake,wasting sleep, thinking about my problems?I really need to get into Tokyo U,and besides I must improve my fighting skills.And in addition to that I have to train with and tutor Urashima.....I better get some sleep now,if I am supposed to work in the morning.´

The next morning the sun is shining and all of the tenants wake up to the sound of birds singing,one after one.  
Brendi is driving down the hallway from his room,reaching the steps he stops dead.

Damn,I hate this.....I don´t want to wake someone just to help me get down the friggin steps.It is about time I get to walking again anyhow.I won´t get alot of jobs sitting in this forsaken thing.´

"Alright,lets do this!"

Grabbing the sides of his seat Brendi pushes himself up,with the help of the wall he manages to stand up.

What Brendi is not seeing is that down the hall behind him,looking out from behind the corner is a lone figure.A figure with a katana in its hand.

"Hey!I can do this!I can stand up!"A fire of eagerness glints in his eyes."Now lets see if I can walk down these blasted stairs!"

Carefully and slowly Brendi walks the few steps towards the stairs,and a smile spreads across Motokos face.  
Then very gently he lowers his foot towards the first step,after a few seconds it is placed on the step.  
Very soon the second foot follows.  
Now clinging to the chaircase Brendi gets his hopes up.

"I can DO this!I am going to go down and make breakfast for everybody,so they can see me walk around while I waiter them!"

The second those words where out of his mouth,Brendi goes for the next step.  
This one however didn´t go as well.  
Taking overbalance Brendi starts to fall forward.  
What Motoko sees from her vantage point is this.  
Brendi seems to be taking the next step,however he does stop going forward or down.Suddenly he goes out of sight.

"AAAH,NOOOO!"  
dishboombangcrrrasha  
"Urashima!"

Leaving her post Motoko runs down the hall,worrying about Brendi.  
Coming to the top off the stairs she sees Brendi lying on the floor laughing like a madman.

"I WALKED! I WALKED!AHAHAHAHA!I WALKED!DID YOU SEE IT MOTOKO!?!"

Feeling just abit embarrased Motoko blushes,but she manages a smile and says.

"Yes,Urashima.I saw it,and I am glad for you.Now we know you can." As the words leave her mouth,Motoko realises that she has started caring for this man in addition to his brother.

"AHAHAHA!I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!"

As Motoko stands there smiling and feeling happy,and Brendi lies on the floor lauhging and screaming with tears rolling down his cheeks, other people shows up to see what all the ruckus is about.Seeing the two they start to wonder what the hell just happened,with Motoko standing at the top of the stairs,Katana in hand,smiling.Something not seen very often.And Brendi lying at the bottom of the stairs,crying and laughing like a madman screaming."I DID IT,I DID IT!"

After breakfast and an explanation from Brendi the people of the Hinata-Sou goes to each their own.Motoko about to go upstairs to train is suddenly stopped by a hand on her arm as she rises to leave the table.  
"Motoko-san are you going to train now?"

"Yes,Urashima.Why?"Motoko asks with abit of curiosity.

Looking abit embarassed Brendi answers.  
"Well,because I am not up to speed yet I was wondering if I could share the roof with you?"

Remembering her words Motoko says.  
"Of course,when I said I´d help you train I didn´t mean just untill you got on your feet again.I meant that I would help you improve your skills as well.To be frank your movements are sloppy and easy to predict.Also it will prove nice to have someone to fight with for a change.

With those words she left.Leaving a somewhat relieved Brendi.

Yelling after her he says."I am just gonna do the dishes first."  
"Shinobu-chan?Do you mind me helping you?"

"No,Brendi-san,not at all.I like doing the dishes with you,but you mustn´t overdo the training.You are barely able to walk yet."

"Oh,I am sure it will be fine.Now lets do this,wash or dry?"

Smiling at him Shinobu feels there are good things happening at the Dorm."Wash!"

åØAfter the dishes Brendi stumbled up the stairs at the speed of a turtle (not an Osen-turtle mind).  
His legs aching from the work Brendi drags them up the last set of stairs.  
Argh.....why did I say I would practise today?It is to soon.I hope Motoko understands that I won´t be able to run alot.´  
Coming up on the roof he spots Motoko doing a kata,easily slicing a leaf with each chop.  
Brendi finds himself dumbfounded by the sight of her.

She is so graceful.´

Sensing his presence Motoko ends her kata with a last slice and turns towards Brendi.

"Urashima,are you ready to begin your training?"

Feeling not quite up for heavy movement Brendi starts to protest.

"Ah,well.....you see I don´t think I am up for any kind of training right now as my legs are burning with pain."

After hearing his excuse Motoko takes on a mask of surprise.

"Did you actually think that I would impose strenous exercise on you the day you´re able to walk again?"

Putting on a goofy look Brendi stutters in astonishment."Uhm,well..."

"Certainly you are just the bit as stupid as your brother."She says while shaking her head.Then a spark of seriousness shows itself in Motokos eyes."I am an experienced Kendoist and martial arts practitioner,I am not so stupid as to think that my students can practise or train while injured.Today you shall merely learn to focus."

"Oh?Gee,focus you say?"

"Yes,your focus is rather poor.You are distracted easily.Tell me,how did you learn to do those moves?"

Embarrased and blushing Brendi scratches himself behind his head."Actually,I taught myself."

At this phrase Motokos eyes widen considerably.He taught himself to fight from scratch?No wonder his skills are not that polished.´Because even as Motoko has taught herself for several years now she was taught the basics at the dojo several years ago.And only with solid basics is it possible become a skilled martial artist.  
But what she said was this.

"Well,no wonder your skills are so sloppy.Let me guess,you got tired of repeating the same things over and over again?"

Brendis reaction made Motoko sure that she had hit the nail.

"Uhmm.....well,you know.After doing it over and over again it gets a little boring,ya know?I mean you did it.So then what?"

"Baka" She chided. "When you did those moves only four or five times only YOU knew how to perform them,your body didn´t.By doing the same moves repetitavely over several years your body memorizes them and perform them on reflex,not by your concious command.But to learn this first you need to learn how to focus.Something which is done through meditation."

Standing there being lectured,Brendi actually listens to someone talk for what may be the first time of his life.This is pretty interesting,maybe I can even learn some Ki techniques?´By now Motoko is finished and Brendi asks.

"How do I meditate?"

Motoko face-faults.

"Baka,you really don´t know anything about fighting do you?It must´ve been an extraordinary cold day in hell on the night of the challenge.I look forward to when you are up to speed again and I will show you how to fight properly.But,for now I shall teach you about meditation."

Motoko guides Brendi to a spot on the middle of the roof,telling him to sit down on his knees.

"Now you shall enter a meditative state of mind.Close your eyes and listen to my voice."

As Motoko drones on Brendi start to fall into a semi-conscious state of mind.After a little while Brendi starts to sense his surroundings instead of seeing them.He can clearly sense Motoko sitting a few feet away from him,now meditating herself.This sensing however only seems to go so far.I want it to be stronger,I want to sense it all.´As if he was stretching the sense Brendi tries to envelop it around Motoko.After a little while he feels as if he is watching her from all angles.Now lets try going even closer.´Starting to loose control of himself Brendi gets aroused by the closeness he is feeling towards Motoko right now.Not even noticing that a certain appendix off his gets abit too much blood.Just a little bit closer.´As the "Sense" start to close in on Motoko,now only a foot away,Brendi suddenly notices that something is different about her.What is this I feel surrounding her,could it be?her ki?.´Suddenly a feeling of total disorientation consumes Brendi,his sensing going far off scale ripping him into conscioussnes.

Feeling not just a bit shocked Brendi tries to gather himself,rubbing his forehead.

"What was that,Motoko?I was starting to get a hold of it."Then he suddenly realizes what it was he had been doing and blushes furiously.Was I about to peek on her?´  
Then as he looks to his right he looks up on a blushing Motoko.

"Firstly,yes you were getting a hold on it......"a little bit too good a hold´"Secondly the lesson is over,you have been meditating for two hours."At this point Brendis mouth drops open."H-h-how....."  
"Time can be deceiving sometimes,especially when you are not fully conscious.But thirdly!  
Don´t you ever consider doing something like that ever again without the persons consent!You were invading my personal space,Urashima.One should not use ones ki upon another person like that.If you were to do that upon someone who doesn´t know what you were doing,like Shinobu-chan,they would probably feel as if they´ve just been raped."

"I-I didn´t know that.I thought I was the only one doing or feeling anything."

"You would end up as the only one doing anything because the others can´t do anything in that state.But you would most certainly not be the only one feeling anything.What you were about to do was that you were trying to blend your ki into mine and exploit me."

"Whoa,I didn´t mean to!I am sorry Motoko-chan.I had no such intentions. I am so sorry, I would never harm you like that."

"Not consciously you wouldn´t,but I accept your apology.Now I didn´t think you would be able to do something this drastical with your ki.In the morrow we shall find out how much you can do and try to teach you to control yourself better.Now lets go downstairs,I want to wash up after practise and I am sure you need to as well."  
Just now Brendi notices that he is drenched in sweat from his experience.How did that happen?I didn´t do anything strenous.......maybe it was because of that feeling."  
Blushing Brendi walks towards the stairs.

"Ok."

At the top of the stairs Brendi stops to look back on Motoko coming towards him,with a few thoughts about her rummaging around in his head.As he steps down on the first step he shakes his head and realizes this is the best he has ever felt in his life.

As she gets her bokken Motoko thinks about what she and Brendi had been close to doing.  
H-he was so close,I cannot imagine how strong he can get,stronger than me perhaps.But why did it take me so long to throw him off?Surely I cannot have considered letting it happen?"  
With thoughts like these clouding her head as she heads down the stairs,not long behind Brendi, she does not sense the presence of another person.A person flying toward her from the back.With a slam Kaolla crushes into Motoko from behind her."HIYAS!"Not being prepared for the massive attack from behind Motoko looses her balance and dives forward down the stairs.A few steps down a confused Brendi hears Suu and turns to greet her,but what he sees is a surprised Motoko flying towards him down the stairs.

THOMP!

Jarr.....argh....what is this on top of me?´Opening his eyes again Brendi sees right into Motokos face,which at the moment is as red as a tomato.Around his head Brendi sees nothing but black,black hair.He can also feel the light,soft touch of it upon his face.Brendi is unsucsessful in his attempt at gathering himself and sees nothing but Motokos face.And her deep,wonderful,green eyes,gazing into his with a passion.Staring at each other for several seconds the two suddenly gets their act together again.Feeling two soft spots on his chest Brendi glances down before he realises what it is.Her breasts!!´And at this point both of them notices that Brendi has a little problem.......a problem that is crammed between Motokos thigh and his herself Motoko gets off Brendi in a hurry and runs down the hallway to her room,where she promptly shuts the door and locks it,leaving Brendi in an awkward position.  
Rising to a sitting position he spots Kaolla coming down the stairs looking worriedly after Motoko.  
Seeing him sitting there with his hands between his legs Suu grabs him in a desperate way.

"Is Motoko mad with me?Is she mad?Did I hurt her?"

"No,Suu-chan.You didn´t hurt her.Motoko just isn´t herself these days you know,and I think she was abit shocked."

Upon hearing them Suu seem to accept the words,still not quite alright she isn´t as upset.

"So it wasn´t my fault?"

"No,Suu-chan it wasn´t.In fact I think it was mine."

"Your fault?....hm,well maybe,but anywho..."Suddenly what she was supposed to do in the first place makes itself know in Kaollas head.

"Ah,yes!Shinobu-chan said that something had come up and that we need you in the living room!!"

As Kaolla gets off Brendi and he rises he asks."Just what is this about Suu-chan?"

"Oh,something about a job I think.Boring stuff,who cares?"And with that she was off running towards Motokos room as it would soon be her bedtime.

Hey,things are starting to look up for this here fellow.Just now with Motoko....I have never been so close to a woman before.....and the feel of her breasts...."  
With this train of thought Brendi walks down the corridor with a blush that is growing redder by the second.


	8. Chapter 7: Lonely No More

I ask you,please bear with me on this one.....I know the chapter has a really poor sentence flow,but that is because I get so caught up when I write the emotional parts.

Of all the chapters so far this is by far my favorite,if you won´t read it because it may be abit difficult I ask you to reconsider.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Love Hina

Lying on top of Brendi,Motoko starts to get a warm feeling all over her.Gazing down in Brendis face she forgets time and space.There is nothing but the two of them,floating in nothingness.His lips...they are so full...and his eyes....´

Suddenly reality makes it presence known and Motoko snaps back into the now.  
In a flash she is off Brendi and runs down the hallway towards her room.Upon entering she shuts the door and firmly locks it.Falling down on her futon she can´t help but whimper in tears.Her whole body shakes while she lets her loneliness envelop her and drag her down into oblivion.

After a little while Motoko barely notices the frantic knocking on her door and Suus voice yelling."Motoko!Motoko,let me in!"With a sudden break in her voice Suu cries out"Are you hurt?Did I hurt you Motoko?Please answer me!."  
Turning to the door Motoko tries to make her voice seem normal and strong,but what she hears come out is but a whimper."Suu,I am alright." She lied.Tears starting to stream again, Motoko continues."Can you please sleep with Kitsune tonight?I,I am gonna study tonight." She lied again.  
I am so sorry,Suu but I do not want you to see me like this.I do not wish to burden you with my own problems."  
Standing on the other side of the door Suu looks as if she is about to cry herself,gingerly touching the door she whispers"Motoko...."  
"Suu,please go,I need to start stud......" The last words nothing more than crying noises as Motoko tries to bury herself in her futon again.  
A jolt of pain shoots through Suu.She doesn´t want to leave Motoko because she is obviously hurt and Suu doesn´t know what ails her.With a last touch of the door Suu walks away with a tear on her cheek.  
As Motoko hears Suus footsteps disappear down the hallway she once again flees into the pain of being alone.

Not having a clue about the current situation is Brendi,walking down the stairs to the lobby where he sees Haruka,Keitaro and two people he hasn´t seen before.  
One is a little blonde,girl wearing overalls with a red cap on backwards.The other is a tall man,about as tall as Brendi, with small,square glasses,short black hair in a white coat with brown pants with a pink shirt and a tie,in his mouth a cigarette.  
That is when he notices that Haruka doesn´t have her usual apron on.Never,has he seen her without it.

"What is going on?"  
Breaking the conversation they were having Keitaro rises and goes to stand by Brendis side."Ah,there you are Brendi,I have the perfect solution to your money problems,or rather Aunt Haruka has." SMOCK Comes the sound when the floor rises to greet Keitaro as if the paper fans of Harukas were magic."That´s Haruka-san."Standing up again Keitaro rubs his head with a grimace."Now,Brendi.As my other nephew here pointet out I have a job offer for you."Falling on his knees,not just because of exhaustion, Brendi hugs Harukas waist."Thank you,Oba-san!"  
Smock And once again the floor rises to greet an Urashima."Haruka-san goes for you to!But,lets sit down and I will explain what it is you´re gonna do.Before that though,I want you to meet my husband and my daughter-in-law.Brendi this is Noriyasu Seta and Sarah MacDougal." Helping Brendi getting up Seta shakes his hand while at it."Hi,there.Glad to meet you again."Suddenly confused Brendi states."Again? But,I´ve never seen you before?" "Hehe,oh yes you have,I took care of you for a little while when your mother died and your father wouldn´t have you." "Y,you knew my mother?"At this point Setas eyes glases over as he remember something from long ago."Ah,yes.She wa...." Smock And for the third time in 5 minutes the floor rises. "Yes,yes we don´t have time for that now.I am sorry to cut this short but we have a plane to catch and no gossiping man is about to make us miss it."Rising with a bandaid on his head and an apolegetic smile on his face Seta just shrugs."But,Haruka-san I don´t know anything about my mother!"About to smack Brendi over the head Haruka realises that he didn´t call her "Aunt"."Well,if ya had asked I would´ve told ya about her,as for now we don´t got the time.Now lemme get to the damn point!" Seeing Brendi is about to protest again she smacks him just for good measure."I´ll telø you about her when I get back Ok!?!Sheesh,what do I have to do to get men to listen?"She mutters half to herself."Now get seated!"  
With that the males finally got seated.Not bothering about the boring conversation she knows is coming Sarah runs off to bugger someone.  
"Now,here´s the deal.I have to go away with this dork"She points to Seta."on some trip that you don´t need to know of and this leaves the Tea-house with a position free.Usually Mutsumi fills in,but she is currently at Okinawa,she said something about the possibility of a failing watermelon batch or something,whatever.So that leaves me two choices.Either I can put out an add and have Kitsune check out the eventual appliers,but since she would probably pick either the first and best or the most handsome guy,and also the fact that part-timers are expensive.There is also the choice of signing a familymember I know and....well trust is abit much,but.....is willing to work for whatever paycheck because if he doesn´t get any money soon I´ll throw him out.So I opted for the latter,you will of course not earn good money,but I won´t evict you and it will cover your most basic needs,like perhaps food and water.You will be working from 9 to 18:00 most of the time with a 30 minute break to eat something at 13:00.You´ll get 50 yen an hour,but that is when I have covered your food and rent.So,you up for it?"  
Upon hearing the conditions Brendis face seem to loose some of it shine gradually,but in the end his expression gleams of decisiveness.  
"I´ll take it!."  
"Ok,Kitsune will hopefully tell you the basics and what you´re gonna do.She lives down there when I am not there so you´ll take her orders.Now lets get outta here,SARAH!!"As the trio dresses and prepares leave Haruka says one last thing."Oh,and if you´ve been a good boy according to Kitsune there MIGHT be a bonus in your paycheck.Keitaro,you´ll say goodbye to the others for me won´t you?" "Yes,off course.See ya in two weeks."  
"Yeah,whatever.Bye."  
Following them to the top of the stairs the two brothers wave untill they see the car crash into a lightpost only to bounce off over a few houses and disappear out of sight.  
"Well,then I have a job.I´ll go down to Kitsune for a chat and then I´ll come back for bed.Goodnight,Onii-san."Says Brendi with a grin as he disappears down the path to Hinata-Tea-House.  
"Goodnight,Brendi!"Going back into the house Keitaro wonders when Naru is gonna finally let him do something more than kissing,getting a nosebleed from only that Keitaro curses and walks off to find some paper.

As he walks down the trail to the tea-house Brendi thinks about how great his life is going.Still daydreaming as he enters the Tea-house,which is closed for the day,he searches through the various rooms in search of Kitsune.  
Hearing someone crying,Brendi carefully glimpses inside the door of a room.  
What he sees is Kaolla,back towards him, hugging Kitsune fiercely and her body shaking as if she was crying on kitsunes shoulder.Kitsune rubbing her back and making soothing noises.A couple of seconds passes by as Brendi stares,dumbfounded, and Kitsune and Kaolla haven´t noticed him.Then Kitsune sees him and her face takes on a somewhat angry look.Too stupid to realise that he should leave the two alone Brendi tries to explain himself."Wha-what have I done?Did I do something wrong?"At the sound of his voice Kaollas body stops shaking,climbing of Kitsune Kaolla turns to face Brendi.What Brendi sees then is something he will always regret seeing.Kaollas eyes are all red with crying,puffed up and he can still see trails of tears running down her cheeks.Now Kaolla doesn´t look sad,she looks mad,frighteningly mad.With decisive steps she starts to walk against Brendi,staring at him with those angry eyes.Desperately Brendi tries to explain himself while he slowly backs away from Kaolla."H-hey,c-calm down Kao"The last word never leaves his mouth as Kaolla smacks him in the face with enough force to loosen a few teeth."YOU MADE MOTOKO CRY!" SMACK "YOU MADE MOTOKO CRY!!" SMACK "YOU MADE MOTOKO CRY!!!" With the last slap Brendi falls to his feet and Suu stands over him crying,then with whimper she runs back to Kitsune and buries herself in her shoulder.Signaling that Brendi should leave Kitsune lends her shoulder to Kaolla and embraces her.  
Not knowing what to make of himself Brendi crawls out into the hall and walks back to the main room,finds the first aid kit and sits down,waiting for Kitsune to show up.After about a halfhour Kitsune walks out of the room with a grim face.  
As she reaches the counter she talks,hushed and hurriedly."I told Suu to prepare for bed and that I was going to the bathroom,so we only got a few minutes."  
"Uh-huh."Nods Brendi,not quite having a clue as to what is going on.  
"What did you do to Motoko?"Hisses Kitsune."In case you haven´t noticed there are only to people able to make Suu cry and that is Keitaro and Motoko.And you´ve obviously done something to make Motoko cry,now spill it!"  
Thinking back to what happened Brendi can´t seem to remember anything that would make the swordwoman cry."I don´t think I´ve done anything to her,not anything that would make her cry anyhow."  
"Well,you´ve obviously done something!I didn´t get much more out of Suu than "He hurt Motoko,he made her cry." but if it upset Suu that much.....you´ve got to make it up with Motoko."As if some gongong rang Suus voice can be heard from down the hall."Kitsune?"  
"I have to go now,but promise me you´ll go straight to Motoko and try to deal with things."  
Still surprised Brendi does what it is he can do."I-I promise."  
"Kitsune?Are you talking to someone?"  
"Ahaha,no Suu-chan I´ll be right there.Now,get outta here"With that Kitsune practically kicks Brendi out.  
Still quite shocked Brendi slowly start the ascend towards Hinata-Sou,his mood gone from Mount Everest to an anthill.

ØPondering about what he might have done Brendi stumbles up the stairs to the third floor.  
His legs now aching like there is no tomorrow,walking up three sets off stairs is quite the task.Exhausted he walks over to room 302.Lowering his voice,he knocks on the door and silently calls out."Motoko?"

With no more tears left Motoko now simply lies on her now wet futon resting and trying to gather her thoughts.Why did she always get these feelings?Although it was of the same sort as her feelings for Keitaro,Motoko is now too afraid to do anything about it,fearing the inevitable rejection of her feelings.After all she was just a pathetic girl who puts on a tough front.Why did she have to meet these men,when all men she had ever known before were perverts in her eyes.Tsurukos husband had taken her away from Motoko,and suddenly a great responsibility was dropped on Motoko.So,why did she have to meet the Urashimas?  
First she had finally confessed her feelings to Keitaro,only to be shot down before she could rise but the slightest.And now there was another male,who couldn´t have any interest in her either.  
As Motoko is about to start crying again she hears slow footseps coming up the door.  
Who could that be?I better hold my tears so that noone can hear me.´Managing to keep her tears somewhat inside,Motoko lies silently waiting for the sound of the footsteps to fade away down the hall.But the footsteps don´t fade instead they stop right outside her door.A second afterwards a light tapping at her door can be heard,as well as Brendis voice calling out to her.

"Motoko?Are you alright?"  
Not wanting Brendi to see her like this Motoko tries to summon up her last strength and force it into her voice,trying to make it firm.  
But as before she fails miserably.  
"I-i I am fine sob Go away,Urashima.I want to sleep,and I cannot do that with you standing at my door shouting!"Feeling herself becoming abit angry with this man who have succeded in influencing her feelings,Motokos voice grow firmer.  
Not quite believing what she says Brendi won´t listen and pushes on.  
"Come on,Motoko.I can hear that you aren´t fine and I also had Suu beat me half to death while she screamed that I hurt you."  
Now Brendi cannot hear any more sobbing,instead Motokos room has gone dead quiet.  
"Could you please,forgive me?I do not know what it is I have done,if you would tell me I am sure I could make it up to you.Please,tell me."  
Not quite knowing why,Motoko wipes her tears from her face and rises to go towards the door.  
"Suu,misunderstood Urashima......it is not something you have done........It is who you are´......there is nothing you can do to help me."  
His expression becoming more pained with each word,Brendi does not stop his plea.  
"Please,Motoko.....I know there is something I can do,there has to be.....I do not want you to be in any kind of pain Motoko."  
Now Brendi can see Motokos shadow on the other side of the door,standing slumped over,not like the usual proud stance.Gingerly remembering the accident on the roof,Brendi tries to sense Motoko,to feel her.  
Suddenly attentive to Brendis ki,Motoko freezes.He won´t try that will he?I don´t know if I could resist right now.To feel the warmth of it......´  
Still stretching,Brendi begins to envelop Motoko again...briefly Brendi gets a flash of Motokos feelings.....She is so sad...why?´....meanwhile the more experienced Motoko can sense everything Brendi is feeling.He is so worried...why? And what is that hot,red feeling?...I never experienced that when Tsuruko was teaching me this.´Suddenly a thought forms itself in Motokos it be?Could it be that....that he is attracted to me...I just want to be embraced....´  
In a flash Brendi registers a change in Motokos feelings.Now she feels happier?And...there is something else there.....something hot´  
All this happens in a nano second as Motoko rips open the door and dives in an embrace with Brendi.Crying all over him she loses all control."Just hold me! please!"  
Ara?What the who is happening??!?Motoko is out of control.´The sensation of Motokos body start to get to Brendi,and bit awkward he embraces her gently.I will have to calm her down,what did I do to make her so sad?And that this should feel so good is wrong on so many levels.´As they lie there in their embrace,Brendi gently rocks Motoko from side to side while he tries to comfort her.This REALLY shouldn´t feel this good!If this goes on any longer I don´t think I can control myself.´After a little while Motoko starts stroking his neck gently,mumbling something into his shoulder."Oh....what did you say Motoko-chan?"  
Looking into Brendis face for the first time Motoko says."Kiss me!"

ØLying on top of Brendi Motoko feels just like she had back then.Back then when she had lost to her sister and had run away from Hinata-Sou,only to be found by Keitaro.She felt so close to Urashima,both now and then.This man she would not lose,she would claim him herself.Right now!Looking up at his face,tears streaming down her face,Motoko surprises him."Kiss Me".Not waiting for a reply Motoko shoots her face at Brendis, forcing her tongue into his,exploring his mouth and his tongue.  
Brendi who only had control before because Motoko was crying in his arms is now taken entirely by surprise, his mind instantly loosing control and his body taking over.For minutes they kiss,neither wanting it to never end.Now as they are both fired up their hands start exploring.As a traincrash the thought smashes into both their heads,hands and tongues stop simultaniously.What is it they are doing,what is it they are about to do!?With abit of remorse Brendi pulls away from Motoko.And as he does Motoko hears that voice inside her head she knows is just too true,too true.Look,now you´ve done it.Since you stopped he will back away,now he sees the true you.Ugly,unattractive and an arrogant girl.No one wants you!Not even you yourself!You should be dead to the world!.´ Seeing Motoko looking as if she is about to cry again,Brendi hurriedly talks."Motoko,I am so sorry.I shouldn´t have forced you like that."Seeing she is about to protest Brendi pushes on.  
"I shouldnt have done it,it is just that you are so attractive.So beautiful,and I´ve never felt closer to a girl before." As Brendi goes on about how entranced he is by her Motoko forgets that voice in her head.He actually cares for me!?He thinks I am hot!??!He is ATTRACTED to ME???!´Again tears well up in Motokos eyes,but these arent teaers of sadness and loneliness.They are tears of joy,tears created from an escape from the loneliness.  
"And again I am so sorry,I will totally get it if you would never see me again,being such an..."  
With eyes full of happiness and a flicker of seriousness Motoko interrupts Brendi.  
"No!Brendi I thank you....I....I...... feel like that for you too.I like you Urashima Brendi."  
"And now I am going to go back to my room and....huh!?"Pointing a finger to his chest Brendi finally exhales."Y...y...you....like me?"Thinking rapidly and not quite effectively Brendi blurts out."Then we can b..b..b.b...b...be together?L..l...like....going on dates?"  
Things going abit rapidly Motoko decides to pull out before things get out of hand.  
Masking her joy she stands up and dusts the oversized T-shirt she uses as a pyjamas she answers.  
"I...I do not think so......"  
Brendi lets his shoulders down in disappointment.  
"I feel we should keep our feelings secret for a while.....Brendi-san.Goodnight."  
With those words Motoko steps inside her room and shuts the door.  
Still sitting flat on his bum Brendi sits there not blinking.Still not comprehending what had happened.After a while he gets up and head towards the bathroom to brush his teeth before he goes to bed.  
Although falling asleep did have its problems,after a few hours and alot of cold water,Brendi manages to fall into a sleep.A sleep of not too unpleasent dreams.

The morning after Brendi wakes up at 09:00,finding something in his underwear that hadn´t been there when he went to bed.  
Looking at the clock Brendi yawns and think.Heh,09:00 heh?That is abit late to wake for me.....breakfast was ready an hour ago.´  
Getting up and discretely disposing of his underwear,I´ll have to wash that for hand later´,Brendi changes clothes and brushes his teeth.  
Then he remembers.  
Oh,DAMN! I should´ve been at the tea house over an hour ago!.´  
Running downstairs Brendi grabs his shoes and runs down to the tea house,worried if he was gonna be fired already.  
As he come into view of the tea house he finds that there seem to be extraordinarily few in he spots Kitsune standing by the counter,horse racing paper in her hand.  
Noticing his entrance she throws the paper from her and goes to greet him.  
"Hey,working man."She says with a smirk on her face,somehow finding his disstress funny.  
"I reconned you would sleep in today since you had that matter to deal with yesterday."  
Suddenly a serious look on her face."You DID solve that matter did you not?!"  
Scared at her sudden change of mood Brendi responds in a hurry.  
"Yes,yes...I did solve the issue,everything is settled.....H..how is Suu-chan?"  
Relieved that Brendi had actually done something Kitsune responds comfortingly.  
"She should be alright,if you apoligise and get Motoko to convince her you have made up.Something you should do pretty soon,because I think I heard her talking in her sleep about a few strange experiments with you as a gennypig.You better go talk to her straight away,and I will get things ready here."  
Surprised at her sudden kindness Brendi gets up again.  
"Gee,thanks Kitsune.I am soo grateful to hear that."  
"Hehe,dont be,I am pulling todays and tomorrows paycheck for this.Not that Haruka will know,as you dont mind do you."The usual Kitsune eyes and smirk on her face again.  
".....No....I don´t.....mind.....bye..."  
"Cya!"

ØStriding back to the Hinata-Sou,grumbling,Brendi curses his alarm clock.Thinking as he was Brendi doesn´t notice the change in temperature that has occured since he came to Hinata-Osen.He had come in springtime,now it was mid-summer.The sun shone brightly and the different sounds of summer was all around him.Swooping over the grass was the gentle summer breese caressing the singing of the birds,amplifying it slightly.From the grass came the sound of grasshoppers playing their familiar sound,and in the shadows everywhere there seems to be an old man constantly muttering about dreams,trying to get some attention.

As Brendi enters he cries out for Suu,not getting a reply he thinks about where she could be.Now, where could she be?.......Doh!At breakfast of course,even if it is longover I am sure about now she will be there getting her second meal.´And as he steps into the dining hall he gets his suspitions confirmed,but not the way he wanted to.Sitting at the table is Suu,eating,but not like the normal Suu would eat.She shoves her food aroung on her plate,sometimes putting abit of fish or rice into her mouth.Then she sees Brendi,standing in the doorway."Ohaiyo,Suu-chan." He waves at her,smiling hopefully.At this Suu stiffens visibly."I have talked to Motoko-san and I have cleared up with her.She is ok now,after her."Jumping up from her chair unto the table Suu yells."I don´t believe you!Motoko NEVER cries!But you made her!"With those words Suu turns and jumps down from the table,running out through the kitchen,startling Shinobu in the process."Auu" She says as she watches Suu run away,tears making a small trickle down her cheeks.After a little while she turns toward Brendi with a serious expression on her face,with a look nothing like that of poor little Shinobu usually has in her eyes."Brendi-san,what have you done to Kaolla-san?!"Startled at this unusual Shinobu,Brendi starts to explain himself."And after I found her and Kitsune in the tea-house I went to ask Motoko what this all was about.After a little while I got nothing out of her,but it seemed I had comforted her.She was not crying anymore at least,but now Suu-chan won´t believe me.I don´t want her to be mad with me."Her expression softening little by little Shinobu at last look like her usually cheerful self."But,Brendi-san.All you have to do is ask Motoko-sempai if she can explain Kaolla-san the situation.In this situation I think Motoko-sempai is the only one who can comfort her,or perhaps Urashima-sempai,but I think you should go ask Motoko-sempai right now.She should be on the roof training about now."  
"Wow,thank you Shinobu-san,I would´ve never thought of that.Thank you so much,you´re so smart!"  
Blushing with all the thanks Shinobu barely gets out a reply."Oh,Urashima-san,you´re too flattering."  
"No,I am not.I mean every word Shinobu...chan..."At the mention of these words and the title,Shinobu blushes even more,her face starting to look like a cherry."Well,once again thanks,I will go talk to Motoko-san now!"And with that Brendi was out the door,leaving a flushed Shinobu.

ØI wonder how Motoko is doing today´Brendi thinks to himself on his way to the roof.  
Yesterday was so.....so.....wonderful.´Feeling abit guilty about his own thoughts Brendi blushes.How can I think that?When Motoko was feeling awful,I was thinking about her tongue gently carressing mine and running my hand.......!!!´Hitting himself Brendi feels even more guilty!´Bakabakabakabaka,you should be neutered and shot you know that?´He asks himself retorically.I guess I will have to apoligise again before I do anything else.  
Coming up the last set of stairs Brendi announces his presence by not stepping very lightly.  
The morning is beautiful,the last of the sakura blossoms swirling lazily in the wind the background of a blue sky complementing them.And in the middle of it all.A black haired beauty clad in red and white,her pale skin and her black hair contrasting each other.The wind making her hair shift gently around a face of a godess.And occasionally you could make out two deep,green eyes.At first they may seem serious and hard,but if you look carefully you can see the feelings swirling in her,very often sadness,but now all you can see is a joyous feeling,like a warmth spreading inside your body.The gentle upward tip of her blushing lips making your every last effort of resisting subside,and you get lost in that very smile.All the while this beauty moves gracefully in precise positions,like dancing, cutting a blossom with each and every change of the sword that is an extension of the beauty that is Aoyama Motoko.

Not realising he is staring Brendi keeps on staring for several minutes,his mind gone into "Freeze-mode" Brendi stops thinking at all and forgets to breathe.For several more minutes he stares,not breathing.Then finally a last move ends the kata and Motoko finishes with a deep inhalation.After this she walks up to Brendi,,sword in hand, and reaches out for his cheek.Uttering one single word she breaks her spell."Breathe".  
Once he is able to think for himself again Brendi finally remembers that his body needs air.  
Collapsing he inhales and exhales rapidly,his head swimming.  
After a few minutes of only breathing Brendi is finally able to move without almost fainting.  
Blushing,with a smile on her face, Motoko asks him."Now,did you come only to stare at me or was there some reason you came to see me during my training?"  
Still abit stunned Brendi can´t remember for sure why.  
"Errm....I am not you please give me a minute to gather myself again?"  
Chuckling and blushing even more at this Motoko is starting to feel really flattered.  
"You already had quite a few,but I will give you one more I guess."  
"Thank you."

Sitting dumbfounded for abit Brendi suddenly remembers,both Suu-chan and his own feelings.Gesturing to the stairs next to him,Brendi asks Motoko if she could sit down."Motoko,could you sit down here just now?"  
Noticing the serious tone in his voice Motoko seats herself without comment,waiting for him to continue.  
I guess I will have to explain my own feelings first,then ask her to help me with Suu-chan.´  
"Motoko-chan......I feel I have exploited you.."As Motoko suddenly tences up Brendi hurries to interrupt her."Please let me finish.I only ask of you to hear me out."  
Now no feeling of joyfulness fill her eyes,instead they look and hard.  
"I...I...I am sure I have feelings for you Motoko."At this point Motoko is surprised,having expecting rejection once again."I want to try with you Motoko,but......I think that you may have been influenced by last night.As was I,but......if I was only a stressreliever yesterday I can understand."Tears filling his eyes at this point Brendi feels like he had been feeling all his life.Now I will be rejected again,but it is my own fault again!I let myself become attached to this place,to these people,to you Motoko......I am so stupid.´  
"I....I.....I....I am a fool,to think that someone like you could ever want to be with me."His heart breaking,tears create creeks on Brendis cheeks."I...I..was just so captivated by you,you are so beautiful and I am so pathetic.I am so sorry for disturbing you.....if you say the word I shall leave this place.I...sob I...I will not distu..."The last word was interrupted.Interrupted by a finger on his lips,now turning his head to the left Brendi sees straight into a face,no.THAT face.Her eyes as well creating small trickles,those green,green eyes.In those eyes Brendi sees that warm feeling, and also.....understanding.  
Motoko understands Brendi so well.He has had it like me,exactly like me,only I was happy for my first 13 years of life......he has never enjoyed that.....he has been feeling like I have these last years for his entire life?´  
With no more thoughts Motoko kisses Brendi,not like they had the night before out of passion,but now like soulmates.Like two people sharing their feelings.As they kiss their tears blend together and so does their feelings,their sorrow,their hardships.....their lives.

ØPeeking above the edge of the roof is Kaolla.Having been watching Motoko train like she does sometimes this time she had been interrupted.Up the stairs **that boy** had come up,and he stared at Motoko as if there was nothing else in the world.This tore in Kaolla for she didn´t want anyone to disturb her Motoko but herself,and perhaps Sarah,but Sarah was a trusted friend.Sarah had never made Motoko cry!After a little while Motoko had finished her training and walked over to **him** saying something Kaolla couldn´t make out and **he** had collapsed on the spot.After a few minutes he signaled that Motoko should sit next to him,which she did.As he talked Brendi had begun to cry,this Kaolla did not understand because even if she had cried from time to time herself she had never seen a guy cry like this,the only guy she had seen cry before was Keitaro but that was the kind of cry you cry when you don´t want to be mocked any longer.This was serious crying.Seconds later Motoko too started to cry,and as Brendi finished she turned his head and kissed him.Now they were not kissing any longer but they were hugging,no,embracing each other as if they wanted to stay like that forever.Now feeling abit lonely herself Suu stepped over the edge with water in the corner of her down she surprised the two with a gentle hug,when they both realised who it was they relaxed and hug her too.For several minutes the trio comforted eachother as the sakura blossoms blew around them and the wind rustling their hair.


	9. Chapter 8:Intruders

Disclaimer: I don´t own Love Hina......but....I still own Brendi!

Having convinced Naru to take over the Tea-house for an hour Kitsune was in the hot-spring,drinking sake and having a sigarette, being abit bored.Kitsunes mind was working at a hard rate trying to find something fun.As she sits there pondering the door into the hot-springs open and in steps Motoko with Suu on her back.Talking to Suu Motoko doesn´t notice Kitsune right away and Kitsune picks up the last of their conversation."Now it would be very pleasing if you didn´t tell anyone about this Suu-chan,it is something I wish to keep private."  
"Sure,I won´t tell anyone!" Suu half-yells as she jumps from Motokos back into the hot water.Having found her fun kitsune makes her presence noted."Don´t tell anyone what?"She says, startling Motoko in the action.Motoko freezes on her way down into the water,one leg in,one leg out."You two having a secret female-on-female love affair on the roof or something?"The smirk in its place.  
As Motoko tries to stutter out a reply Suu answers with a serious tone in her voice."We ain´t gonna tell ya."  
Not paying much attention to Suu,but instead driving full drive on Motoko Kitsune keeps it going."Or maybe it is the new guy,huh?Did Suu catch you two doing something,.....private?"  
Finally recovered Motoko blushes,but doesn´t put her foot in her mouth."No,nothing of the kind Kitsune-san.But this is still a private matter between me and Suu-chan.Now leave the matter."She retorted with more than a glare.Knowing when to stop,temporarily,Kitsune stops,knowing that she found her fun.Now if she could just play her cards correctly."Ah,ok I´ll leave it,now anyone of you two want a drink?"

Coming back to the Tea-House Brendi finds that Kitsune is gone and Naru is alone during rushhour.As he enters he runs in to the kitchen and saves several dishes about to be into the kitchen Naru sees him and lets out a breath.  
"Thank Kami one of you two came,the rush is exeptional today,and having **me** as a chef for some reason doesn´t please the customers that much.Now, I will leave this to you as I have studying to do."  
"Sure,it is what I am being paid to do after all,sorry for not showing sooner though,I had a matter to sort out."  
"Whatever,I don´t care.I am just glad to e relieved of this apron and this stress.Cya at dinner" She says as a goodbye,leaving through the backdoor.  
As Brendi somehow takes care of it all,the rush slowly drips away and at last there are only the usual old men sipping at their tea-cups while remenissing their days of youth.  
A few hours later Brendi closes the shop with a notice saying,out for dinner on the door.

As Brendi closes up a figure clad in red and white is stepping up the stairs of Hinata-Sou,a sword at her to the top she stares at the dorm.Her long green hair blowing in the wind framing her pale skin and beautifully formed face."Let us see how you are doing this time....Imotou-chan.With no further ado Aoyama Tsuruko steps inside the front doors.

After a little while of greetings and politeness most of the Hinata-sou sits around the dinner table.As usual for her,Tsuruko is the center of attention.Mostly because she is using her Look-I-am-beautiful skills on the people there to keep them off-guard.Now standing in the door is Kitsune,with a very vicious grin on her in right after her is Motoko,as she enters she sees her sister for the first time in a while and stops."Oneh-san,what brings you to Hinata-Osen?"  
Tilting her head abit Tsuruko deftly avoids the question."Is a sister required a reason to visit her closest relative?Isn´t that abit rude?"Everyone but Motoko being spellbound by her charms Motoko just answers."Well,I guess not."she says,but mutters to herself"But you usually do."Now everyone gets seated and as Tsuruko just waits for the rest to say "Itadakimasu" and start she notices that there is a free spot and an extra plate."Uhm,Shinobu-san,why is there an extra place?Are you expecting someone?"  
"Ah,yes we have another resident at Hinata-Sou now,he should be coming about now."  
"He?......"  
"Oh,yes,you didn´t know,heh my mistake."says Keitaro.  
"My littlebrother came some time back and he have had a few problems so I let him stay here,with the consent of the girls of course."He hastily added.  
"Oh,I am looking forward to meet this man then.Uhmm,not to be rash,but how old is he?Is he a little boy?"  
"Heh,no problem.And to answer your question he is 17."  
A sparkle goes off in Tsurukos eye.That is a good age,if he is as trustworthy as Urashima this could go very well.Very well I shall use my beauty skills to dig up all about him.´As Tsuruko stops her forthcoming interrogation spree as Brendi enters through the door.  
"Hi,guys!I am sorry for being late,but I had to practically chase out those last old men before I could close up."Realising that everybody is shutting up,Brendi notices the guest.A woman resembling Motoko,also wearing the same Hakama and Gi.  
"Oh,I didn´t know we had a guest,I am so sorry for being so rude."  
Bowing in greeting towards Tsuruko Brendi presents himself.  
"Welcome to us,my name is Urashima Brendi."  
Rising and bowing herself Tsuruko presents herself as Motokos sister.  
"Ah,I guessed as much,I can see that you to are relatives just by looking at you"Brendi says with,hopefully,his most charming smile."But,let us talk later and start dinner isn´t much fun is it?"  
"**itadakimasu** "Everybody say in unison.

During the dinner Tsuruko tries to get Brendis attention several times,half putting him to a test using her beauty skills,but she fails each time.Somehow Brendi does not seem to be influenced as men everywhere do when she works those skills.In contrast to that though,Tsuruko notices that there are often pauses in Brendis actions where he simply stares at Motoko.Tsuruko was not sure if she was believing this,Motoko had somehow spellbound the young man by not even trying, Motoko not having trained those skills at all.This actually made Tsuruko feel abit....jealous?......yes,that was probably it,but if this was the way things were going,maybe she could get Motokos life on the right track again.  
Then she noticed......both Motokos and Brendis eyes looked abit red,red from crying.Yes,this might be very good.´

åØAfter everybody had finished eating each went to their own,Brendi helping Shinobu with the dishes while chatting idly.

Motoko was upstairs prepairing for her last practice for the day.After dressing herself she went to the roof and did some meditation to prepare for her training session,but when she opened her eyes again she was not alone.

Standing on the rail a couple of metres ahead of her is Tsuruko,Katana in hand.  
With a slight smirk on her face Tsuruko says."So little sister,I you have moved on."

Abit taken aback by Tsurukos sudden appearance and her words all Motoko can get out is."W...what are you talking about?"

"Oh,I am talking about Urashima and your relationship to him."Mentioned Tsuruko,all the while closing in on Motoko.

With a forgotten sadness in her Motokos voice came out a little less stronger than intended.  
"A..all I have with Urashima is a landlord/tenant relationship besides our friendship."

Now a few inches from Motokos eyes Tsurukos eyes flash up abit.fuuu"Oh,but I am talking about the OTHER Urashima."

At this Motoko gasped.H..how can she know?Is she all-knowing?No,she must be guessing.´  
"Oh,You are referring to Brendi-san?Well me and him haven´t had much intercourse."

"No,it would perhaps be abit early for that?"fuuu

Not even half as skilled as Tsuruko at these things Motoko froze her train of thought leading somewhere interesting."Err...no that was not what I meant,sister......."

Pulling herself up Tsurukos face goes from Fuuu to in a flash."I know that was not what you meant,sister dear." She does seem a bit smitten by him as well.......I can work this.´Her thoughts going somewhere else,Tsuruko decides to start playing her game.

"Motoko-han,please tell me what he is like,is he a disresputable character?"  
As the two sisters chat on Motokos training session proves to be quite strenous.

åØThe sun rises over Hinata Hot-Springs and the birds play their music loudly,waking some and raising the spirits of those already awake.Ciccadees softly play the last of their symphony for the early morning and for once the wind does not blow very strong.  
Upon the roof of Hinata-Sou stands two figures,one clumsily waving a bo-staff around,the other gliding through graceful moves,splitting the air in halves.

Brendi struggles to perform the kata Motoko showed him.Him not really a master of any weapon,he had taken a liking to the staff he had fought Motoko with,but he still favors his body.  
The kata he was struggling with, and had been strugglling with for 30 minutes, was a little bit better now than at first.  
Now he actually managed to do all the moves.

"Swing that staff faster!You are trying to hit someone,you are not playing!"Came from his sensei,now finished and waiting for him to do so.

"H..Hai,sensei."This being their first real practice together Motoko had required that Brendi would call her Sensei during their training.  
Brendi didn´t mind,he liked finally having a sensei.Especially one so beautiful´He thought and the last swing hit him on his arm.  
"Ouch!"

"That was your own fault for not focusing.You must not let your mind wander during practice.When you become as used to your katas as I am now you can focus your thinking while performing.At your level you will just end up hitting yourself."

Rubbing his arm Brendi catches her every word,scolding himself inside for screwing up.  
"Hai,sensei."

"Now,we will go into the last part of our training.The spar."

"A spar?"

"Yes,a spar."Motoko said,her voice and face turning a tad stern at having to repeat herself.

A glint in his eye Brendi remembers that he was in favor the last time they fought.She was not **that** great, lets do this.´  
"Lets do this then." Brendi says and charges at Motoko,whirling his staff overhead.

As he closes in Brendi aims a strike at Motokos lower leg to throw her off balance.The staff closes in and closes in while Motoko still haven´t moved a single muscle.A split second before the staff connects to her leg,Motoko bend her legs slightly and jumps over Brendis head.Brendis head goes up after her, as she disappears above him,only to receive a kick in it from behind.  
Brendis staff connects with the fence and Brendi tumbles a few metres further.As he is about to open his eyes again he feels a slight chill on his neck.  
Lying on his back Brendi realises that Motoko is standing above him,her katana resting on his neck.As he lies there Brendi realises that having Motoko in full control of him is actually a bit.....arousing.  
Looking up he see her raven hair encircling that wonderful face,and Brendi thanks every universal power that he came to Hinata-Sou.

Finishing his daydreaming is Motoko saying,with a smile that is only a turning of her lips,yet still one of the most beautiful Brendi has ever seen.  
"The fight is mine,admit defeat."

Holding up his hands in defeat Brendi says."I admit defeat,sensei."

Removing her katana,Motoko goes to the middle of the roof and sits down with her legs crossed.  
"Come here,we shall now finish the training by meditating over what we have learned."

"Hai."

Coming over Brendi sits down in position next to Motoko,a few feet away, all the while thinking of how lovely she is.

Meanwhile in another room of Hinata-Sou lies one,doing something quite different from training.  
On the couch in the living room is a sleeping Kitsune,a sake bottle in one hand, the other resting in a bag of chips and to finish it off a little trickle of drool on her chin.  
As she lies there something of a ruckus can suddenly be heard from upstairs.

"I NEVER TOLD YOU YOU COULD TOUCH ME THERE!!!" NARUPUNCH

Keitaro flies down the stairs,bounce of the floors and fly in direction Tokyo U.  
All the while screaming "GOMEEEEeeeeennnnn........"  
Right behind him comes morning temper Naru stomping down with her school bag in her hands.  
"Wait,you pervert!I am not done yet!."

Before the now awake Kitsune can say anything she is also out the door and running down the stairs.

"Gees,now what is the point in waking me this early on my day off?"Suddenly the hangover also wakes up and makes it presence known."Argh,I need coffee."Kitsune exclaims,rubbing her forehead.

Instantly appearing next to her is Shinobu,coffeecup in hand.  
"Here you go,Kitsune-san. "The cute little girl says as she gives Kitsune the cup." The breakfast is standing ready on the table,I am getting the others right now."

"Gee,thanks Shinobu-chan.You are the best,I don´t think Hinata-Sou would last if it weren´t for you."

Blushing at the compliments Shinobu simply says "Arregato gozaimasu,Kitsune-san." And scurries off to the hot-springs to tell the others.

Sipping on her coffee Kitsune tries to recollect what Tsuruko had said last night.

åØBreakfast at Hinata-Sou is usually a noisy affair,mostly due to Kaolla, and this day is no different.  
But things are about to become interesting.  
Now that her eyes had been opened Kitsune was keeping her eyes on Brendi and Motoko,and it had paid off.  
She had noticed several glances between the two,glances filled with affection.

They look like two shy, teenagers curious about their first kiss, well that is what they are I suppose.You can´t really called being kissed by Suus kissing machine nor being kissed by Suu a real first kiss.´

As she finished the thought Kitsune decided to start the game,how much fun she would have!Just as Tsuruko had promised,she had even agreed to paying Kitsunes rent for the month if she gave her results.

Giving it her best smirk Kitsune leaned over the table in her low-cut top, purposely exposing not just a little cleveage, and caresses Brendis hand with her own and asks with her best voice for flirting.

"Could you give it to me Brendi?Please?"

Instantly the atmosphere around the table changes.  
Shinobu blushes furiously and goes "auuu".  
Keitaro and Naru gape wide,their mouthes ready for any flies on the loose.  
Suu is just grinning madly,waiting for what comes next.  
Motokos and Brendis reaction is exactly the same,they both become as red as a cherry and as stiff as a board.

Finally Motoko actually manage to stutter something out.  
"W-what are you talking about Kitsune-san?"

Taking back her hand,Kitsune waves it in front of her face and laughs.  
"Hehehe,I was just asking for the soy sauce,no reason to get all flustered Motoko"  
That last comment ended in one of those patented smirks.

Suddenly feeling abit exposed Motoko drew back,holding her hands in front of herself.  
"I..I am not flustered,I was just abit confused there a second."

"Oh,you weren´t were you?Now Brendi if you could actually pass the soy sauce?"

Brendi gathered his confused self and gave her the sauce.  
"H-here you are."  
What are you up to Kitsune?´

Still smirking Kitsune was quite satisfied with her results.  
"Thank you Brendi-kun.Just one more thing,the tea-house is supposed to be up in 10 minutes,shouldn´t you be ready for the morning rush?It is my day off you know."

For a few seconds Brendi was looking confused again.  
"Huh,tea house."Then his eyes lit up in memory.  
"Oh,damn!Thanks for the food Shinobu,it was great as it always is!  
I am sorry ,but I don´t think I can help you with the dishes."

"That is not a problem Brendi-san,you should hurry and get down to the tea-house!"

Already standing Brendi is up and running through the door,cursing as he run down the hall.

After a little while all the others had also finished and were going different places.  
Kitsune had decided that she was to spend alot of time in the hot-spring, drinking and relaxing.  
Five minutes after she had begun to drink and was comfortable in the springs she heard sounds coming from the wardrobe.  
After a little while Motoko comes in,wrapped in a towel with a soap basket in one of her hands,her blade in the other.  
As she closes in Kitsune spots the determined look on her face,and knows that something is up.

Motoko had decided that while she was taking her bath she would find out just **how** much Kitsune really knew.  
Why did she flirt like that with Brendi?Has she really taken an interest in him?Then she will have to fight me!´  
Thoughts like these were constantly running through Motokos mind as she sat down in the hot water.  
I guess I will have to be blunt.´

"Kitsune-san,just **what** were you attempting to do at breakfast today?!"

Rolling her cup Kitsune smirks.  
"Oh,you know that was just me trying out some new blood."

Stunned at the remark Motoko feels a sting of that old loneliness.  
Lowering her head a little Motoko went on.  
"Do you,really mean that,or are you just teasing the boy?"

"Heh,who are you to call him boy?You´re not much older than he is,but to be honest I was teasing you."

Those words froze Motoko.  
Does she know?How much does she know?How did she come to know?´  
Suddenly Motoko knew just what Tsuruko was trying to do.  
"So, **she** told you something."

"Indeed she did,you´re not that slow you know?  
I saw for myself today though,all those hidden looks, I don´t know how or when you got to be that way,but you guys are in love."  
Now the smirk had become a smile and Kitsunes eyes were open.

Trying to come up with an excuse,Motokos head goes from the left to the right, and for the second time that day Motoko was blushing.  
"Uh,uhm,urmm......."

"Don´t worry Motoko,I won´t tell the others.Instead I will help you guys get along.  
I know you aren´t the best with confessing,and I doubt he is either."

"Err....t...th...thank you, Mitsune. I don´t know what to do about our current situation......"

Kitsune instantly opens her mouth.  
"Oh,here is wha....."

"But I need to find out for myself....thanks for the talk Mitsune,you´ve helped."

Motoko rises and walks back into the wardrobe,thinking of how busy they both were and how little time there was....  
Then suddenly a thought struck her.  
We will train together,eat together and study together.I guess things will come along naturally.´  
Then another thought came to her and she blushed again.  
When Haruka comes back in two weeks time it will be the Weaver festival,maybe we can make it a date?´  
Blushing and smiling Motoko went into her room to study.


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations for a Festival

Disclaimer: I don´t own Love Hina

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

When you are living at Hinata-Sou time can sometimes seem to just slip from your grasp and suddenly you stand there wondering what the who happened.

The next two weeks were like that.

Things went at a steady rythm,people went to work,did their chores and most of the gang studied their brains out when they weren´t working or partying.

Of course there are those that party all the time.

Brendi trained with Motoko in the mornings before he went to work,had a dinner break during the day,came back to train again and he finished the day by being tutored by Motoko.

In a few weeks the summer holiday would end and the tests would begin.

Brendi still felt like he was a bird learning to fly,without much success in his opinion.

Motoko felt like it was a new day each time she closed her eyes,she trained,studied,trained,studied and then trained some more.

She felt she was excelling in both areas,and morning training had become a favorite time of the day.

Seeing Brendi improve day by day was a reward for her,as it is for every teacher seeing their pupils grow better.

But,then again, this wasn´t a normal Sensei/student relationship.

He still didn´t stand a chance in the spars,though.

It was now thursday evening and Haruka had just stepped inside the door to the dining room.

"Hi,there."

"Okairi,Haruka-san." Came from the mouths of everyone.

Sigarette in mouth she sat down in an empty chair and began helping herself,but before she could put out her sigarette and eat, the inevitable questions came pushing on.

"How was it?Do you have presents?Did Seta finally get his license withdrawn?"

Taking a deep breath Haruka put out her sigarette and started answering the questions she wanted to,the rest was simply ignored.

After dinner Brendi was about to get on his shoes and go down to the tea-house,when Haruka came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you have been working quite hard the last weeks."

"Ah,well it is no....."

"Let me finish.This was kind of a test I put you through,and you passed.

If you had failed I would be kicking your sorry ass outta here right now,not congratulating you."

Wanting to say a few things Brendi was about to open his mouth,but seeing Harukas eyes,daring him to,made him keep it shut.

"You can become a regular spare help at the tea-house if you want to,I´ll even raise the pay, not much though, but as for tonight and the rest of the weaver festival you can consider yourself free to do what you want."

After handing Brendi a thick envelope Haruka walks towards the door,halfway out of it she stops.

"If you aren´t dead-stupid you´ll use some of that money on a date.

Girls like that kinda thing, you know."

With that Haruka was gone in the darkness outside Hinata-sou.

Brendi tried calling after her , but no response came.

After a little bit of staring into the dark Brendi decided to check out how much he had earned.

As he opened the envelope he was surprised ,to say it mildly.

In the envelope there were alot more than he should´ve made,which meant that "passing" the test had earned him quite the bonus.

Practically beaming Brendi got on his slippers again and went up two set of stairs to knock on a certain door.

Motoko was in her room,trying on the Kimono she would use tomorrow.

However, when it was halfway on someone knocked on her door.

Argh!Who could that be?If it is Kitsune I will never hear the end of this.´

"Who is it!?"

"It is Brendi,I got the night off and I wanted to talk to you about something."

B-brendi?He must not see me like this!´

"We can talk after we have trained,go up to the roof and start your meditating, I will be there shortly."

Abit hesitantly Brendi gives in and steps away from the door.

"Ok,see you in five then."

After having heard him walk away Motoko gets out of the kimono in a hurry,finding herself naked as it drops to the floor.

Blushing at thought that someone might enter she hurriedly gets dressed.

I still don´t understand why it is insisted upon to go naked under these things,is it so that pervert men just have to remove it when they want to?

Still it feels quite nice,and if it can help our relationship maybe I could let it slip just a little?´

Gasping at her own thoughts Motoko ties the sash of her Hakama firmly.

How could I think such a thing? Kitsunes influence must be getting to me!´

And then with a little blush she thought. Still it could be nice.´

The thought of this actually made Motoko let out a little giggle as she went out of her room and up towards the roof.

----------------------------------------------

After training Brendi sat down on the roof and gazed up at the stars.

The night sky was a bright blue and combined with the stars it helped him calm down a little.

What he was about to ask was not easy for him,as he had never been so intimate with a girl before.

Not much later Motoko came and sat herself down about two feet to his right.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." She said with a smile on her lips,her eyes glowing in the light of the night.

Brendi looked from the stars to the boards they were sitting on,a little blush on his cheeks.

"M-motoko-chan?"

Taking her eyes from the stars Motoko turned to Brendi.

A look of hopeful expectation in her eyes that Brendi couldn´t see.

"W..w...woul...would y..you..l...l...like...t..to g..go out with me tomorrow?

As on a date?"

Brendi finally asked,waiting to be shot down.

As the words came out of Brendis mouth Motokos eyes shone even more than the full moon above them.

"Yes,Brendi.I would very much like that."

"Ok,I didn´t really expect you would,I will just go and......huh?"

Turning to Motoko Brendi felt himself filling up with a warm feeling,that can only be called bliss.

"You will really go out with me?The others aren´t sitting behind us laughing their butts off?"

"No,they aren´t,like I would do such a thing.And the answer is "yes".Now we can call this it for tonight,no studying during the weaver festival,ok?"

"Ok!"

"Well,then it is time for a bath and after that a bed.I am sure you also would like to sleep long tomorrow?"With that Motoko rose and started walking downstairs."

The thought of sleeping long had been one not unfamiliar with Brendi these weeks,so getting the chance was like giving a man in the Sahara a glass of water.

"Yes,that would be very nice."

Still Brendi spent a long time just watching the moon.

Motoko-chan,you are like the Moon.

So beautiful,yet out of reach,but......have you come within my....reach?´

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day turned out a sunny day,birds sang,people rejoiced and got up earlier than usual to experience the fine day.

Things at Hinata-Sou was the mess it usually is in the morning.

Kaolla was testing out a new mecha-tama, Kitsune had just come home from pre-celebrating the festival, Shinobu hummed a merry tune as she prepared breakfast and Keitaro was being chased around by an angry Naru screaming about "Defenseless little me!"

Two residents of the house,however was not up at their usual times.

Motoko lay on her futon, probably dreaming of good things, because on her face was the sweetest smile a man could ever see.

Her dark hair covering her side and amplifying her white skin and her lips.

Out from under her covers a leg is showing.

The lines on her leg stretching on forever before they disappear under the covers.

And as she lies there,smiling and dreaming of those wonderful things, a slight moan escapes her lips and creates the perfect picture of a sleeping beauty.

The other however is not so graceful,and not so perfect either.

Lying on his back,covers thrown off him in a pyjamas is Brendi.

A slight trickle of drool on his cheeck adds abit to the whole picture , what finishes it off though is the mountain between his legs.

As he lies there,drooling, someone knocks on the door,calling.

"Breakfast is ready,Brendi-san!"

"harrhrrmnrffptfft"

Comes the reply.

"Huh?what did you say?I´ll come in."

Brendi still not awake just lies there,not even being able to cover himself.

Opening the door is Shinobu,an extremely cute and happy smile on her face.

"The breakfast is ready,and today is th........"

Then she spots Brendis appendix,and finally Brendi says something,not the best thing to say though.

"Haawwwrrr,Motoko,you´re so wild,I don´t stand a chance in keeping up with you."

At this point Shinobus eyes go into "megasize" as she blushes furiously and tears well up in her eyes.

A nanosecond passes by and she flees down the hallway,screaming.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Waking up both Motoko and Brendi in the process.

Brendi scratches his head and doesn´t quite figure out why his door is open at once,then he looks down and remembers who usually uses that phrase.

"Oh,shitshitshitshitshit.This is bad......"

Two seconds after that Naru appears in the doorway,eyes red and fist on fire.

"Y-you did WHAT! to Motoko-chan!??"

This is when the inevitable happens,the NaruPunch.......

A few seconds after Brendi crawls back to his futon.

"I´ll try to explain at breakfast,now could you please leave so I can get some clothes on?

I am not about to go on trial wearing a pyjamas."

"Hmph,you got 30 seconds!"

Naru shuts the door with abit more force than needed and stomps down the hallway.

Getting dressed,Brendi hopes that Motoko won´t take this the wrong way.

I hope she won´t cancel our date because of this.....I can´t really control my dreams...´

And with a blush he finishes the thought. And besides she is so incredibly hot!´

Giving himself the time, Brendi washes himself up,with cold water, and dries his face with a towel.

After that he goes downstairs , thinking about how the heck he gets himself into these situations.

As he enters the dining room Brendi tries to get a grip of the whole situation.

Shinobu sits at the far end of the table and when Brendi enters she turns redder than she already was.

Naru has a look on her face that says "You´re dead pervert" ,not that that isn´t common,but usually it is directed towards Keitaro.

Kitsune tries to grin and drink at the same time,but ends up with sake all over her chin.

Suu seems to be so far into her breakfast they´ll soon need to get a search team.

Keitaro sits meekly off to the side and pokes at his fish with his chopsticks , a look on his face that says "You´re on your own dude".

Yokatta!Motoko-chan isn´t here yet.´

Walking like nothing has happened Brendi walks over to an empty seat and attacks what is breakfast.

"So,Perv!What´ve you got to say for yourself before I kick yer ass?"

Halfway to his mouth the chopsticks ends their path.

"Err.....That I was dreaming?And if you didn´t know,we guys usually got one of those when we wake in the morning."

"Then what about your remark about Motoko.."Blushing abit Naru adds "About her being...."wild"......"

With a sheepish smile Brendi answers."Hehe,oh that?....I was dreaming we had a spar and she was going all out on me....needless to say couldn´t keep up."

Knowing that she didn´t have grounds enough to hit him ,Naru answers with a disappointed "Hmph!..." and starts eating.

After a little while Motoko comes downstairs and with a comment on how good it was to sleep long she starts eating.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After a day of freeloading and relaxing the time has finally come to go to the festival.

Brendi and Keitaro sits in the living room,waiting for the girls to get dressed.

"Hey,Keitaro,do the girls look good in kimonos?"

Starting to grin Keitaro slightly begins to drool.

"You bet!They all look fantastic,and you know....." Hastily Keitaro looks to both sides. "They´re all nude under those!Once last year I actually saw Narus slip abit too far down,if ya know what I mean!And there was a treasure under there.....a BIG treasure."

At that point both guys are drooling and nosebleeding at the prospects f what they might see.

One by one the girls come to show off their kimonos and they all look amazing.

The last one is Motoko.

As she enters Brendis mind is blown away.

Her kimono is mainly black ,but on it are several white flowers and at points there are streaks of purple within the black.

Her black hair is loose with her bangs in place,where the hair and the kimono meet they blend right in with each other.

All this fully compliments her white skin and that again showes off her strong,green eyes.

Right now Brendi cannot see the usual slight sadness within those eyes,and he is glad she is happy.¨

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A/N: I know this is a pretty short chapter,but I´ll try and make it up to you with the date chapter ,ok? ;)


	11. Chapter 10: The Festival and two girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.........if I did I would continue the series........ :

A/N:Not very many reviews yet.......I´d hope to get some with this though.

Takoyaki is Octopus cakes......a common junkfood, I think.

It looks good. :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The summer nightsky of Hinata-hot-springs lights up with stars as well as a full-lit moon this night.

This night of the weaver festival.

A hint of blue lingers everywhere as the party from Hinata-Sou works their way down the long stonesteps.

Brendi can´t help glazing at Motoko in her perfect outfit.

As he walks along he barely begins to imagine that his possible first relationship is with

such a beauty,one who seems to understand his own feelings so well.

Motokos train of thought is somewhere along the same lines.

Am I really in love? It sure feels like it. Why am I so insecure?

You´d think that with everything we´ve experienced so far we would be holding hands and kissing in the dark.´

Just realising what she had been thinking Motoko blushes furiously and tries to hide it with her fan.

How can you be thinking of kissing? You´re becoming the ordinary country girl that plays with boys in the hay.´

By thinking of the "playing" Motoko blushes even more,before she gathers her thoughts again.

All I want to do is sit with him,somewhere dark and watch the stars and the moon,sharing our beings and feelings.´

As the gang wanders down towards the town everyone of them thinks of what might come to happen during the evening.

Although not everyone keeps it to themselves.

Hanging on Motokos back is Suu telling everybody about the things she´ll be eating and the games she´ll be playing.

" I´m gonna get cottoncandy,takoyaki and of course!......chocolate covered bananas."

The last words was confirmed by a big grin and drool starting to seep from her jaws.

"Heh,Kaolla-san is so excited about the food,but what about the games and events?"

"I am not forgetting those,but I must consider the best parts first, ya know?"

Shaking a finger at Suu Keitaro takes the chance to tease her a little bit.

"Haha,Suu-chan,you should be careful,you don´t want to get fat do you?"

As soon as the words are out of Keitaros mouth Suu jumps from Motokos shoulders and lands with her foot first in Keitaros face.

This then causes Keitaro to connect , face first, with the ground with Suu sitting on his back.

The rough landing forces all the air out of Keitaros lungs and the only sound he makes is: "OMPH!"

"Hahahaha, as long as I can kick you as exercise I´ll never get fat!

The expressions and sounds you make are such great motivators."

"Argh,I guess I had that one coming."

As the other laughs at Keitaros "accident" Brendi can´t help but laugh with them.

At Hinata-Sou these kinds of things are apparently common,and now he is starting to become a part of it.

For once his life seems to be sorting out, and perhaps more good things will happen?.

After a little walking they finally reach the place of the festival.

Countless shacks of various entertainments and foods is stacked around a big square,

light from every corner of the surrounding creates a jolly atmosphere that leaves a smile on every face.

As they reach the beginning of the shacks everyone instantly disappear into the crowd,leaving Brendi at a loss.

"Errr,where the heck did they all go?"

Suddenly something grapples him from behind,legs ensnare his waist and arms are wrapped around his neck.

"Oh,they went to each their specialty."

Turning his head as much as possible Brendi sees the face of Suu, a stick of takoyaki in her mouth and two more in each hand.

"Then why are you still here?"

Showing off her white teeth in a grin Suu off-handedly replies.

"I like you!And so does Motoko,so I thought I could take care of you for abit......

At this point Brendis brain started displaying pictures of Suu and Motoko doing.....things to him.....together.....

(A/N: Suu is only one year younger than him,and he is 17, so that isn´t as weird some of you just thought it was ;) )

"....show you around and stuff."

Pulling himself together , Brendi tries to stop blushing but he ends up failing.

With a half-teasing, mock seductional voice Suu decides to push that blush.

"Hey, what´re you thinking about, eh?

What kind of "taking care of" are you thinking about?.

Something like whisperwhisper ?"

Suddenly even more intriguing pictures starts developing.

Before it gets out of hand Brendi for some reason decides that now would be a good time to go do something else.

"Hahehhe,now lets go get some bananas,ok?"

"OK!gogogo,you want some takoyaki on the way?"

"Yeah,sure,takoyaki is great!"

Glad he successfully changed the topic Brendi also disappears into the crowd, a few people staring after him

since he got a sixteen year old girl on his back feeding him takoyaki.

After a few hours of browsing with Suu on his back,Brendi starts thinking about heading home and suggests it to Kaolla.

"Ne,Suu-chan how does heading home sound?I am getting abit tired and there is always tomorrow."

Surprised at the proposal Kaolla gapes at Brendi.

"And miss the fireworks?That is the best part, and I know just where we should go to watch them."

"Fireworks? I didn´t know there would be......

Hmm,why don´t you lead me to this place then?"

Her usual smile back in place Suu starts giving Brendi directions on where to turn and such.

After a little while they are out from among the shacks and heading uphill into a forest.

A few metres in the undergrowth gets really dense.

"You want me to go through there?With you on my back?"

"Yeah,I know you will think it is worth it when we´re through."

Shaking his head in dismay Brendi mutters something about indian girls and starts the track.

The night doesn´t help Brendi and several times he almost trips into the bushes, but somehow he

manages to stand upright.....sometimes with the help of Kaolla though....

After tracking through bushes and small trees and such Brendi reaches what seem to be the top of the hill and is rewarded

with a magnificent view over the square and the ocean.

He can clearly see where the nightsky meets the ocean and how the moon and the stars light up the water surface.

The trees create a theatre of the view,making it look like he is gazing through some portal.

"Beautiful........."

"Isn´t it?This is where me and Motoko come to watch the fireworks every year."

Me and Motoko!?´

A slight rustling in the bushes behind him, makes Brendi turn around.

Standing there is Motoko,looking somewhat confused,not pleasantly confused.

"Why are you here Urashima-san?This place is a special one for Suu and me, I am not sure if you should be here."

"Aww,come on Motoko,you don´t have to act for me. I know about you and Brendi,remember?"

Looking away Motoko can´t help but show her uncertain self.....

"I am not sure if there is any Brendi and me Su-chan....."

Suddenly getting serious Suu gets off Brendis back and walks straight up to Motoko.

"What are you talking about?Remember the roof?Remember your tears?Our tears!?"

At this point Brendi decides that this is a personal thing between the two girls and steps a few metres away to give them a little privacy,

but he can´t help but hear a few more sentences as he backs away.

Now wholly on the defensive Motoko actually raise her voice in defence.

"Of course I do!But I will not let a man come between the two of us,no man!"

"He will not come between us Motoko.....how can you think that?"

As he glimpses at the two girls a few times during the next minutes it seems as if Suu manages to convince Motoko about something,

and at one point Motokos face turns into a mask of surprise.

Brendis feelings soon start to desolve into sadness and a sense of loss

I wonder how this will turn out.....will I loose this thing too?´

As he stands there,thinking, he suddenly realises that the fight has ended.

Turning around he can see both girls coming towards him,smiling.

Then,somewhere behind him he hears the scream of a rocket.

Raising a finger at the sky Kaolla points out.

"Look!The fireworks have started!"

As he looks up unto the sky and the many different colours exploding in patterns Brendi seats himself on the grass.

And a few seconds later Suu snuggles in under his right arm and leans on him, on the other side comes Motoko leaning

her head on his shoulder.

As close as they are Brendi can make out the two girls different scents.

Motoko smells like the coming of winter and mountain air,with a subtle undertone of warm promises.

Suu smells like the fullness of a weath harvest and summer days spent on fields.

The feeling of those two bodies and their heat, Brendi decides, is the most wonderful feeling he ever has enjoyed.

The sheer closeness to the girls,the lit sky and the dark surroundings is something Brendi never could´ve imagined

by his own.

He could stay like this forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I know this is a short chapter,but.....life is good ! :D

Please R&R!


	12. Chapter 11:An unexpected love

The Weaver festival went as fast as it came,as it does every year.

The people of Hinata-Hotsprings soon went back to their usual schedule,including our dearest residents of the Hinata-sou.

Soon there would be tests and tutoring school again.

Therefore most of the residents were too busy studying to have fun or the slightest time off.

Motoko still insisted that she and Brendi should keep up their training,even if they had upcoming exams.

They both thought the situation was surreal,but now someone new seemed to have entered the arena of love.

Suu had always been watching Motoko train,but when Brendi had started to train with her Suu had suddenly stopped.

Now however Suu was back on the rooftop again on her stomach watching the two squaring it off.

When Brendi thought about it Suu was always with them studying,not with Shinobu like she usually was.

He couldn´t resist thinking of her cuteness at times,even though Motoko was sitting on the other side of the table.

Motoko had something along the same on her mind.....

She thought about why Suu always was with them,not that she didn´t like it.

On the contrary,having Suu around created a cheery and comfortable atmosphere,quite the opposite of how it was when she was alone with Brendi at times.

Motoko was fond of Suu,and lately she was starting to look upon Suu as a young woman,instead of the little girl she had always seemed to be.

Then it happened one night.

Motoko had woken up in the middle of the night,feeling parched she dislodged Suus limbs from her and went down to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

When she came back Suu was whimpering and softly crying by herself in the futon.

Knowing that Suu once in a while cried when she was asleep Motoko took this in stride and went over to the futon to start her normal way of comforting Suu,by drying her tears and softly calling her name.

But before Motoko could lie down again Suu gently cried out.

"Motoko.....Brendi.....don´t leave me....don´t leave me all alone......don´t leave me......"

Did she just call for Brendi?....And myself?......´

Another wimper from Suu shook Motoko out of her thinking.

Without pause she lied down beside the petite girl and softly embraced her.

Wiping a tear of her cheek Motoko started singing in a comforting voice.

_Just like speaking of scenery  
You speak of the day we met  
Here is the gateway  
To the evening summer_

_On the slopes you dash on when flipped by the chimes  
Because when you feel the wind  
You can laugh away even the things you worry about  
Tomorrow will be sunny day yeah_

_The days of dreaming and loving  
Are precious treasures _

_Chatting on and on  
After school  
I came across a painful  
Unknown premonition _

_Even at times when the feelings aren't the same  
It is all okay  
You'taught me  
That being yourself makes you shine _

_I gaze up the sky  
And reflected upon my emotions there _

_I want to tie our hearts together  
So it will not be carried along the rush of people  
Never lose what you desire  
Even when you grow up _

_The days of dreaming and loving  
Are precious treasures  
In the pieces of time that passes by  
That are forever sealed._

It was a song she remembered her mother had used to sing her into sleep with.

The words spoke of those sweet blue days of ones youthtime of life.

As she sang on Motoko remembered how Keitaro had helped her so many times.

And as she comes to:

_Even at times when the feelings aren't the same  
It is all okay  
You'taught me  
That being yourself makes you shine _

She remembers those days.....and now she was also crying.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she remembered the pain she had been experiencing that time,and how Keitaro had healed that pain...only to leave a much worse scar on her soul.

Motokos body started shaking heavily as the old loneliness rose from the back of her mind.

Rapidly everything seemed to fade into black,the room got darker and those evil things lurked in the shadows of her room.

Just as she was about to sink back into that hollow shell she had been for so long something tugged her out of it.

Suu had stopped crying,instead she was now calling Motokos name out in her sleep.

She kept saying : "Don´t cry Motoko you´re not alone,you have Suu and Brendi, I promise we will never leave you,we three will always be together."

As she said the words Suu gently kept kissing away Motokos tears.

Not knowing why Motoko answered by kissing Suu back on her lips,for along while they laid there kissing and in the end Motoko fell asleep with her lips still on Suus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 05:00 am,Brendi woke up,or tried to.

Yawning so much his jaw was creaking,Brendi went out to the bathroom in his

boxers,scratching his head.

As the water ran freely from the tap,he splashed water in his face to clear his head.

Looking up he sees straight into the mirror.

The three day old beard and a tired face staring back at him,water dripping from his chin.

Damn,I need a shave........on the second hand I look like I need plastic surgery...´

Catching himself being slow,Brendi hastily got on his training clothes and got his bokken and with no further ado he walks quickly,but stealthily as to not wake up the other tenants.

Motoko don´t like latecomers,with a shudder Brendi remembers what she did last time he was late by 2 minutes.

The training had been hell.....

Muttering to himself as he pass up the stairs Brendi hopes he made it.

"Argh,I hope I made it....if not she´ll kill me!"

As he runs up the last few steps he looks around the roof.

Nothing is there to greet him,except a clear,late night sky,lit with stars and a crescent moon.

"Is my clock wrong?....I´ve never been first before.."

Scratching his itchy beard he tries to recall any message about this day being an exception.

Suddenly his eyes lit up with a look of panic.

"Hmm.....maybe something has happened to her!"

With that thought Brendi runs down the staircase and steps up to Motokos door.

Putting his ear up to it he can´t hear a thing.

Hmm,if this is just me screwing up and I open the door she´ll be furious....and I don´t want that....,but if she´s hurt and need my help......´

With a little more thinking Brendi decides that Motokos safety is the most important matter at hand (and of course the possibility of an eyeful of Motoko herself) and with

that his action is decided.

Carefully he draws the door to the side and looks into the dark room.

In the middle of the room, on the floor, lies a futon with two people in it,both lying quite still.

Taking a few steps inside,silently, Brendi goes closer for a better look.

When he´s a few feet away he sees that the two people are Motoko and Suu.

Oh,it´s just the two of them, I guess she´s just sleeping in.´

A few seconds pass,and Brendi can´t help but keep staring at the two.

They´re lying pretty close aren´t it be that the nights go by like this? (Mental image removed for the sake of younger readers.)´

As his imagination runs amock for a split second it is all Brendi needs to blush furiously.

Suddenly a familiar pressure builds up behind his nose.

Oh no,if I squirt it here there´ll be no end to the questions!´

Without any further ado Brendi makes a run for it down the hallway to a bathroom,closing the door behind him.

After having cleaned his face once more Brendi decides that if Motoko would sleep in,than he certainly would as well.

A few minutes later Brendi was happily sleeping in his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the birds are singing their good mornings to the world as the sun decided to take a look inside Motokos window.

The sunlight falls upon the her eyes and gently calls her from her slumber.

Her mind being dragged into half-consciousness Motoko slowly starts to gather a few thoughts.

Oh......how nice....this feeling on my lips,in my mouth.....it´s so soft....warm....huh?.....on my lips?Soft?Warm!?´

With a startle she withdraws from Suu and opens her eyes.

Her mind not being just slightly disoriented,Motokos senses as well go into red alert.

A small sting of pain shoots into her chest as she unknowingly ended their kiss,but still Suus arms and legs are wrapped around her.

Suu-chan?.....kiss?.....´

And then she remembers the nightly event.

Her eyes taking on a new focus she gazes at the sleeping beauty,and as she does her mind is lulled by the sight of the

round,open face.

No tears are running down those cheeks now,something Motoko is glad for.

For a few seconds all she does is lie there,her mind not wanting to think of other things than this beauty in her bed.

However,certain rutines kick in.

Training!.......Brendi!´

Hastily she undoes Suus embrace,gets up and dresses herself.

As she leaves through the door the sun is lighting up Suus face,causing the face of the young princess to twitch gently.

Not caring for proper stealth Motoko runs down the stairs and up to Brendis door.

As she throws up the door she sees Brendi lying in his futon,drooling on his pillow, sleeping like a spoiled little baby.

"Hey! We´ve overslept!Get dressed and come out in the hallway."

With that Motoko close the door with as much force as she used to open it and stands with her back against the wall,impatiantly waiting.

Not really having realised the full matter at hand Brendi decides to shut up and be obedient.

Within a minute he´s fully dressed and as ready as one can be within a minute after waking up.

He grabs his bokken and opens the door with a big yawn.

What greets him is a slap over the face.

It isn´t a halfhearted slap either. It´s a slap with the blow of a gun and it snaps Brendis face right out of the yawn and into the door.

Now feeling abit more perceptive,Brendi straightens up and regards Motoko.

Her face was dead-serious and her stance told him that if he didn´t act properly an even harder slap was right behind the previous one.

If I do anything wrong now.....I´m dead....´

"C´mere!We missed our training this morning and there´s no excuse.We´ll have to train twice as hard for the rest of the day in addition to our punishment."

Rubbing his cheek,Brendi manages to stutter out.

"P...punishment?"

Instantly Motokos look hardens, if that is possible, and Brendi never sees any movement.....and a punch,not a slap, a punch hits him square on the jaw and

knocks Brendi on his back into the room.

Not quite realising what just happened Brendi lies there without being able to see her as Motoko makes her response.

"Yes,punishment,now if you talk back to me again during training I won´t hold back my punches."

Sitting up Brendi carefully searches his jaw.....after a few seconds he flinches as he touches a loose tooth.

With wide open eyes he stares at Motoko.

S..she won´t hold back?.....´

Not wanting any more punches ,Brendi decides that he should just shut up and do what Motoko says.

And with no further delay he rises and the two leave Hinata-Sou.

The two of them climbs the slopes behind Hinata-Sou and runs into the forests behind.

After about 20 minutes the two enter a glade,dominated by a huge,dark pond.

The trees around it make it look abit eerie in the morning light,as if there´s no telling what might be waiting in the deep.

As he enters the grove an ominous feeling fills Brendis mind,and all he wants to do is run away from the place.

Motoko sets her bokken aside and walks up to the pond, crouching she makes a cup out of her hands and splash some water in her face.

Some of the water sprays unto her black hair and create little sparkles in the crisp,morning air.

Brendi,not quite knowing what to make of the situation, walks up behind her.

"Err,Motoko-sensei, just what kind of training will we be doing here? I don´t like the look of that pond.."

Turning her head Motoko looks back on Brendi with steely eyes.

"I don´t like it either....and there´s a reason..."

Intrigued,Brendi can´t help but be drawn by the mystery in Motokos answer.

"What´re you talking about?"

"This pond is quite deep, as you might see."

"Yes,that´s kind of obvious."

"Well,this pond is considered haunted by the local townsmen."

"H...haunted?"

"Yes,it is said to be the home of several kappas and other such creatures.The worst part is...........it´s true."

A part of him tells Brendi that this is rubbish,but he can´t shake that ominous feeling away.

"Aye.....something isn´t right here......"

With a newfound interest in her eyes Motoko regard Brendi.

"Something isn´t....right?"

"Yes....it´s this feeling I have,like something is watching me,just waiting to pounce on me, and every sense I have screams out that I should run from this place.

I´ve experienced it numerous times before.....I´ve always ran so far..."

As he stands there,talking, Brendi can´t help but imagine that just outside sight, it´s there,just waiting for him to make his move.

Whatever his move will be it will be a wrong one.

Every cell in his body urges him to flee.

"...W....we.....we ,Motoko..p..p..please.....Something´s here and it is evil....It´s going to get me.....it wants me.....it wants us....p...please...l..lets...go.."

Now Motokos eyes are filled with something else than just steely seriousness,sympathy....and abit of understanding.....but then they become hard again.

"I am sorry,but this is what we have to do........."

As she utters the words Motoko takes out a length of rope from her gi.

She stands up and walks over to a pile of big stones.

"M..M...Motoko....l...lets.....d..do..this quick....p..please...."

"Yes."

Came the reply.

With no further delay Motoko walks up to Brendi and in a blur of motion she takes off his clothes,leaving his boxer.

For a second Brendi forgets his fear as he finds himself stripped,but as Motoko decks him she lays a big rock on his back and firmly ties it to him.

"W..what are you doing?!"

"Just swim once over the pond and back."

A second pass as Brendis brain works the info.

In a split second however his eyes bulge almost out of their sockets.

That second is everything Motoko needs before basically picking him up and throwing him to the base of the pond.

"NO,WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?"

Suddenly the icecold water surrounds Brendi and instantly he feels the weight of the rock pulling at him.

With a struggle Brendi manages to get his head to the surface.

Of course Brendi at once starts to move towards the bank,but as he reaches the edge of the pond he sees Motokos sword.

"WHATRE YOU DOING!?"

"I am sorry.....I won´t let you up untill you´ve swimmed once across and back over the pond."

Holding unto the edge Brendi turns and look over towards the other bank.....no way up.....except through Motoko....

Looking up he sees nothing but the steel in Motokos eyes and hands.

With a whimper Brendi braces himself and kickstarts off the edge.

The pond itself couldn´t have been further across than 25 metres,but for Brendi it seems like 25000 metres.

Clumsily and with out precision he takes each stroke faster than the other.

Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno. It´s right below me,it´s reaching out for me,now,now,now,now,now.....´

Each stroke was an expectation of something grabbing his feet and drag him below,deep under the assuring membrane that is the watersurface.

The visions of the green,shell clad claws reaching for his leg fills his entire vision.

Suddenly he feels something else than the water all around him,tickling his stomach are bubbles....many bubbles..

The panick starting to take a hold on him Brendi almost bunch up,then he hear her voice.

"Brendi! the edge is just in front of you,hurry!"

With no delay Brendi grabs the edge and kickstarts to get a boost.

On the far edge he sees Motoko,worry all over her face, calling something to him,but he is oblivious to her voice as all that fills his mind is the green arm

stretching for his leg,always just behind it and grabbing for it every second of the way.

Suddenly Brendi realises that he is almost at the edge again,Motokos hand only a few metres away.

WITHDRAW YOUR LEGS NOW!´ Screams out of every fiber of Brendis being.

And instantly he obeys,just as his legs are pulled up towards his chest he feels the claws just ripping at his calves.

Panick takes over and Brendi kicks out and hit something,something so close he is able to kick it to get a boost.

As his feet connect he feels the shell underneath them, the image of a green,scaly vaguely humanoid thing grabbing him and pulling him down under the surface

fills Brendis vision and chases him up the edge and as he is about to run away from the terror howling behind him he hears her voice,that blessed,powerful voice,he loves so.

"ZANMA KEN!: NI NO TACHI!"

A wave pass by him and hits something just behind him,creating a last outworldly shriek.

Brendi hears a splash and a slight gurgling sound.

Staring at Motoko,Brendi realises that she´s terribly surprised......

She didn´t think there was anything here.´

Turning around to look what was behind him,Brendi sees nothing but the pond and what seem to be a thick, black liquid,looking like blood, floating on the top.

"I...I....I didn´t....know..." Came from behind him

"I was just.....trying to make you overcome your fears....to train your mind.....I am sorry...."

Without a word Brendi dresses,gets his bokken and walks past Motoko without a word.

Motoko is left staring at the pond.....thinking about how wrong she´d been......what the consequences would´ve been.

After a little time she gathers herself again and leaves....her entire body shaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time on the afternoon Motoko enters through the front door of Hinata-Sou,without any pause she walks straight up all the stairs to her room and enters.

A few seconds after her entrance Suu comes crashing in through the door.

"There you were Motoko! I was getting worried."

Attaching herself to Motoko from behind Suu suddenly feels tears dripping unto her arms.

Twisting abit she gets into a view of Motokos face.

Motokos eyes are open and tears are pouring down her cheeks,her mouth is open,showing her gritted teeth

Suu gently climb off Motokos back and goes in front of her.

Motoko falls together in a heap,her eyes showing that she´s not aware of the current situation.

Taking Motokos face into her hands Suu turn it towards her own,close her eyes and gently begin to kiss away the tears pouring down.

At first Motoko is taken aback and tries to pull back,but Suu has a firm grip on her head.

After a few seconds Motoko begin to relax and close her eyes,letting Suu shower her face with gentle kisses.

After kissing her cheeks Suu kiss Motokos eyes,one after the other and she finishes with planting her lips on Motokos.

At that point Motokos hands wrap around Suu and she responds to the kiss,as Suu gets response she decides it is time to take the next step.

Without a warning Suu shoves her tongue into Motokos mouth and start to massage Motokos tongue,all the while Suu makes the embrace even tighter.

Shocked at first,Motoko flinches,but Suu grabs her firmer, and not long after Motoko relaxes....not long after that she starts to massage back with a vengeance.

New emotions fill the girls,somewhere in their bodies a fire begins to burn,and they kiss even more passionately.

The girls lie there,exploring eachothers mouth and tongue for several minutes,when at the end Suu breaks the kiss.Motoko reluctantly lets her go.

With a smirk that would look better on Kitsune Suu says.

"There,did that make you feel any better?"

Even though she had forgotten her thoughts for a little time they now returned to her,but Motoko looked on them with a renewed and refreshed perspective.

Thinking a little about it,her eyes growing more wise by each second,Motoko finally nods and says.

"Yes.....I have to go make an apology....."


End file.
